Foster Care To Hell
by Sylvia Hathaway
Summary: Rose is being sent to St. Vladimir a place she doesnt want to go. In foster care she took fighting classes make her a badass. You shouldnt make her do thing that she doesnt want to do. She make the court make history in a decision that involve Badass Rose
1. Foster Care

****

**This is my first story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclamier: i don't own VA. Only the characters I made up and the plot.****

* * *

**

I was replaying in my head what happen the night Mark, Jessica, Nick and I went to the movies. The lady at the concession stand had poured soda on Nick's head, because he used one of his pick up lines on her. Nick's lines are usually pretty dirty. Like my favorite 'Hey baby why don't you take that shirt off, cause you look like you are hot in it'. That was the line he used on me the first time we meet. We were just seven years old. An age where girls didn't like boys and boys didn't like girls. Nick had always like girls even when he was younger than that. He told me his first girlfriend was when he was five years old. He is a man whore. He calls me a teaser, because I always flirt with guys till they are hard and leave.

I felt cold water being thrown on me. I roll out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "What the fuck?" "Rose, what have I said about using that language" Mr. Johnson my foster care guide counselor said it like a statement not a question, but I felt the need to answer it in the most Rose Hathaway fashion.

"That you are going to wash it out with alcohol and soap mix together. To make me drunk and have a killer headache the next day. And to have the soap taste in my mouth while I sober up. Now why in the fuck did you pour cold water on me?" "Rose, you wouldn't wake up." I didn't know I fell asleep.

"I can't take it no more you are going to St. Vladimir." "What? Like hell! Just try in send me to that school, and I will run away from here." I snarl at him. He gave me this tried look and sigh.

"Rose with the way your grades are going and with all the problems at school there no other option." I could be smart if I want to, but I never want to pay attention to their boring lectures. As for the trouble, I'm Rose Hathaway and trouble always finds me. Yelling at a teacher for the punishment I got or punching a chick for calling me a slut and stop trying to steal her man or guy with all their pick up lines and touching my ass. I'm not the problem they are.

"I am not going." I nearly punch him in the face.

"Rose the foster care program can't take care of you no more."

"Why can't it? This is where all kids go when their parents don't love them or want them."

"Rose you are almost eighteen year old, don't you want to become a guardian?"

I bust out laughing. "No I don't want to be like my mother. She doesn't want me. I ran way from their other school, don't think I won't do it again. I was only six year olds the last time, and I'm almost eighteen now, so it shouldn't be that hard. If I could do it when I was six year olds, then I could do it again." I growl at him.

He sighed again. "Rose I think it would be good for you, since you like to fight and protect the underdogs and your friends at school. I know you can do this, all you have to do is put your past behind you. I put you in all those fighting classes for a reason." He did push me to take those classes. I gave in to protect myself and to keep me in shape to get away from people and bad situations. Karate, Kickboxing, Judo, and Kung Fu were just my favorite classes out of all the classes I took. I do like protecting and fighting people, but my mother. I know you are thinking 'what about your father', but moroi parents hardly stick around with the dhampir women.

"Why are you trying to force me to go to that dam school?" I gave him my one eyebrow up and one down look.

"Rose I know you, and I know you won't regret doing this."

"Why would I want to leave when I have a good life here?"

"Please do this for me." He said in a horse voice. It sounded like this was a life and death situation.

"I will do it for you J., but I know there something that you are not telling me, and I'm going to find out."

"Thank you! Pack your stuff, you are leaving in two hours. You don't want to miss your plane." He sounded relieved as he walked to the door and left me to a now screw up life.

I change into jean booty short and a plain black button up shirt. I left two of the buttons undone to show cleavage and three inch black boots. I pack all my things and had half hour left until I had to go to the hell whole they call St. Vladimir.

I decided to call Mark my best friend and tell him I'm leaving. It rang about five times. I was about to hang up when I heard a hello. He sounded kind of out of breath. "Mark what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, sorry I was downstairs talking to Nick. When I heard my phone, and I ran up the stairs to get it." I started laughing, he always leaves his phone somewhere out of reach.

"Get Nick?" I rather tell two of my friends then just one.

"Yea, hold on. NICK!" He yelled nearly taking my ear off.

"God dam it! Mark next time take the phone away from your mouth when you are yelling, or warn me before you yell so I can take the phone from my ear. I think I just lost my hearing in my left ear." I switch the phone to my other ear. If I could I would have pulled his ass out of my phone and punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry,"

"What do you want?" I could hear Nick in the background.

"He here, now what?"

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Bossy." I could hear Nick laughing. "Let me guess Rose." "Yep." Mark said popping the 'p'.

"Shut up jackass! Now yall are going to have to tell Jessica this, but I'm moving away."

"What!" They yell at the same time. "Dam it! I think I just lost my hearing in my other ear."

"Rose did someone you adopt?" Mark asked. I was about to tell them the truth, but I stop myself. If they knew the truth they probably would have laughed. "Yea I was and I'm moving really far so I don't think I'm going to see yall for awhile."

"That is bull shit! You are almost eighteen. They can't take my babe way." Nick said.

"Well the state still can tell me what to do I'm not eighteen for another three months." I laugh without humor. "I'm going to miss you baby and you to Mark. Tell Jessica I'm going to miss her to."

"When are you leaving? We can bust you out." Nick said. "Not this time, I got to go, I'm about to leave. I will call you guys later. Bye." "Bye babe." "Bye Rose." I hung up the phone. It felt like I was hanging up on my normal life.

I had to find Emily and tell her what going to happen. She is the person I'm going to miss the most. I had about ten minutes left so I walk to the kitchen to get some food since air plane food sucks. Then I will find her, because I won't have that much time to talk, and I can end it fast instead making it hurt more by having time to dwell on me leaving.

I walk out the door down the hall into the kitchen to find Emily crying. Oh no she found out. Emily is like a sister to me, and now I'm leaving her just like her parent. She only twelve year old she shouldn't have to lose me too.

I pull her into a hug. "It going to be okay." She pushed me away with tear coming down her face. "No it not. You are leaving me just like my parents. What happen to 'When I turn eighteen you are going to adopt me, and we could be a real family.' What happen to that?" She sank down to her knees put her face into her hands and cry.

I walk up to her and bent down and pull her to my chest and let her cry. "Emily that still going to happen, I promise I will adopt you." I had tears coming down my face. Rose Hathaway never cries, but when it came to Emily, I would do anything.

"No it won't you'll forget me." She kept whisper that over and over like a broken record.

I put my hand under her chin and pull it up, so she was looking me in the eyes. "I will never let that happen. You are the one person in my life, that I will never lose. I love you and I'm not going to forget you. Now stop your crying, cause you are making me cry. Let get something to eat, because air plane food sucks." She hiccup laugh. "Okay."

I pull her up and went to the pantry to look for some yummy food. I put two pizza pocket in the microwave. Microwave food is the only thing I could cook, because I suck at cooking. The microwave beep I grab the food and sat it in front of Emily. I grab apple juice out of the ice box and pour us some in a cup. We ate in silent what seem like a thousand years.

"Where are you moving to?" I hate lying to her, but I knew that human weren't suppose to know about that world only the feeder that they had. "I don't know. All I know is that J. is put me on a plane." At less that not a total lie. I didn't know where St. Vladimir is.

Just then J. came into the kitchen. "I knew that you would be here if not in your room." "Yep air plane food sucks." He chuckled. "It is time to leave, come with me." "Rose let me help you with your bags." Emily asked. "Sure." Let me spend as much as I can with her. I know spending time hurts with or without the people you love.

After all my bags were in the car J. got in the driver seat. I pull Emily into the last hug that I will have until this all over. "Don't worry I will call you a lot, and you can call me any time you want to, even if I'm sleep." She started crying. "Thank god I won't be there for you to hit me for waking you up like usual." She said in between sobs.

I laugh and pull her into a bone crashing hug. I pull away from her and wipe the tears off her face. "I won't forget you and I love you." "I love you to." She said in a quiet voice full of sorrow and love. I got in the car drove away from the people, that felt like my family.

I didn't say anything through the whole ride to the air port, I just watch my life pass me by through the window.

We pull into the park lot, and J. walked me to the bag check in. After all the air port crap, I was about to enter the plane when I gave J. a hug. It surprised him and myself. J. was like a father to me, but I will never tell him that.

J. pulled me in tighter and whisper "I will miss you. The foster house is not going to be the same without you there."

"Yea it going to be quiet and boring." I said while he laughed.

"You know you could have let one of your other employee take me here."

"Nope I had to make sure that you got on the plane. If I hadn't come you probably would have kicked my employee out of the car and left to hide out for three months until your birthday." Dam straight, that what I would have done.

"What made you think that I wouldn't do the same to you?"

"Rose I didn't. I just hope you wouldn't do it." I laugh and gave him another hug and pull away. I walk away and yell over my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too J."

I walk onto the plane. This is my own transportation to hell. I'm not going to be like my mother. I hope these people can handle Rose Hathaway if not then their life is going to be hell. Here is the devil bitch herself.

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first story so go easy on me! REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**Catch Yall Later**

**~Sylvia~**


	2. Plane Ride To Hell

**Thank you AdrianIvaskovLover for being my first viewer to leave a review. Becuz of you, I want to get the next chapter up so you could read it. As for if this is an Adrian or Dimitri story I don't know. I'm going to let the viewer decided. There is a poll on my profile if you want your input on making it Adrian or Dimitri story. Oh there are going to be out fits for Rose on my profile. If I didn't describe it good enough like I said I'm not much into writing. I'm just now letting my ideas out of their bubbles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA Richelle Mead does. I only own the character I made up and the plot. Poor Emily : (**

* * *

The flight lady mouth was moving asking me something. "What?" I said while take my headphone out of my ears. I was listening to Breakin' at the Crack by Colbie Cabillat. Drown in my now broke heart for leaving Emily.

I turn toward her to punch her, but I stop myself. She must have seen that, because she back up with fear in her grayish-blue eyes. "I ask did you want a glass of water or some peanuts?" She asked again in shaky voice. "Yea." She turned away from me fast and head down the aisle to get my stuff. I want to laugh, but I was too heart broken to try. Hey, I said air plane food suck, but I gotta eat.

Why in the hell did J. want me to do this? I bet I can find out information at the school? What is school going to be like? I felt like hours one this stupid plane, but I look at my phone is only been an hour. Gosh I am ready to get off this dam plane. I look for a pair shoot, but gave up when I saw the mountains. Just my luck I would land on the mountain wrong and die. Leaving Emily for sure.

I wonder what Emily doing right now. She is probably crying her eyes out on her bed. Emily. I'm going to adopt her and there nothing they can do about it.

Emily and I been together since she was five years old. The first time we meet was when I was nine year old, and I almost punch her in the face. I was sleeping when they brought this brown hair kid in my room. She was my new roommate, and she wouldn't shut up cry and whisper 'they left, and they are never coming back.' I try to go back to sleep, but her dam crying and whispering.

I got out of my bed going to punch her, but she was laying on the bed with her head in the pillow. I sat down beside her and move her brown hair out of her face and pull her into a hug. I don't why I pull her into a hug instead of punching her light out so I could sleep. It was like once I sat down beside her the power to protect her just wash over me.

She turned around and crawled into my lap crying on my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I put my arm around her in shock. I have never been this gentle with a person before. I start whispering it going to be okay.

About five minutes later she lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes. She had beautiful green eyes. "Thank you. What is your name?" She said in a horse voice from crying.

"Rose Hathaway and yours?"

"Emily." Her voice broke making it sound like Em-ily

"Well now that you stop crying, I go to sleep." I got up from her bed and walk to my bed and got under the covers to sleep. I was about to close my eyes when Emily started crying again.

I'm going to hit her was all I thought. Screw this protection shit. Maybe if I knock her out I could get some rest. I was about to get out of bed when she asked if she could sleep with me.

I told her to her skinny little butt over here just, because I want to sleep. She got into the bed, and I put my arm over her cuddling with her. That was the first time we meet and this was the first we are part. I miss her so much.

I look out the plane window to distract me from think of Emily. Where in hell am I?

"Here is your food." I got the food, and she was about to leave when I stop her. "Where is this plane head?" "Montana." And with that she walked away leaving me confuse.

Why am I here? Oh yea, the stupid school. I ate my food, and went to sleep since I got in late from the movies last night.

I woke to a grayish-blue eye blond shaking me and telling me it was time to get off the plane. I was about to hit this dam lady twice in one day. She left in hurried after seeing my expression.

I got off the plane and head it to get my bags where I saw a tall long brown hair sexy beast stand with a sign with my name on it. I want to go over there and kiss him to death, but I need to get my bags and get the hell out of here.

All I have to do is hind out for three months. J. said he had to get me on the plane he didn't tell I had to go to school, as soon as I got here.

I walk right pass him smelling this mouth watering aftershave. Oh god that was the best smell ever. I could go to school just to see him. NO Emily. My body was telling me to stay with him. Dam these teen hormones, but my head said No Emily.

Right when I fully pass him, I felt a hand grab my arms and pulling me into a fresh air full with the aftershave smell. Dam. "Rosemarie where are you going?"

Oh god I felt like I was going to melt. His voice was like nothing I every heard, cause it to send shivers down my back. It had a faint hint of Russian accent.

Think. Think. "I don't know who Rosemarie is? You got the wrong person." Smooth. I try to pull my arm out of his hand even thou my body telling me no pull him closer and kissed him.

"Sorry nice try, but Mr. Johnson sent a picture of you and told me to be ready for anything." He said with a serious face. "Dam it" I mumble under my breath. He must have heard me, because he laughed. Oh god that made me want to make him laugh again.

"Let get your bags, so we can leave." He chuckled. He kept his hold of my arm all the way over to the bag area. My hormones were screaming and my head was telling me to think and get away. I knew I could kick him in the gut, and I would have the element of surprise, but my stupid hormones wouldn't let me.

I saw another guy with my bags, and he looked kinda piss. As soon as I got up close to him, I knew I was going to hate him. "What do you have in here bricks?" He said with a smirk.

I was about to punch him, but the sexy Russian pull my arm back. "Yea, bricks and a dead body in there." He dropped the bag with a little girl scream slipping through his mouth. I bust out laughing and fell to the ground roll with my eye watering up.

"Shut up. Get your bags and let go." He yelled at me.

"Can I ask what your name is, since I know you don't want me to call you 'Girly scream' do you?" I said still laughing.

"Guardian Stan Alto" He said with a growl.

I turn to the sexy beast beside me and look up since he like 6' 7 or 6' 8, and I was only standing about 6 feet. I'm only almost 5'7, but the three inch heel gave extra height. He had brown eye that I could lose myself in, and he had kissable lip that just went into a serious thin line. I could still see the laughter in his eyes.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov." What a hot name to go with his sexy body.

"Well it is nice to meet you Dimitri and Alto." I said Alto name like it was a cuss word. Dimitri nod his head.

"It's Guardian Alto and Guardian Belikov." Stanly said with a little bit of anger slipping in. I could tell he was trying to be like Dimitri serious not showing emotions.

"Whatever, Rose Hathaway." I grab my bag and started for the park in-lot. Dimitri had fast reflexes he grabbed the rest of my bags and was one step behind me. Stanly boy was a little bit slower he was about two steps behind.

We load everything in and was heading way to hell. We pull up to the school which looked a little like haunt, gothic place. It was just now sun set, so everything was covered in shadows.

Dimitri talk to the man at the gate and he open the gate to my own personal hell hole. I look back as the gate closing locking me in this nightmare.

As soon as we park in the guardian park in-lot Stanly left. Good, leaving me with hot Russian. He picked up my bags and gave me a look that said fallow me. I gave him a smile that said I-follow-you-anywhere-sexy. He shook his head lead me to my dorm room.

You could tell the Moroi believe in traditions, because the building look like huge churches in the old days. They had high peaks and stone walls. There were iron gates closing out little gardens and door ways everywhere. Each building had stone walk ways and old look trees. It smelt like pine and wet dying leaves due to the Academy being surrounded with outgrown forest. If you could look pass all the tree you could catch glimpses of mountains. It is beautiful and I could get use to the view.

As we walk, I notice guys had their mouth open and staring at me. I want to punch every single one of them, but the Russian man wouldn't slow down. I forgot that I was wearing this sexy little out fit. Jean booty short and a plain black buttons up shirt with two buttons undone to show cleavage and three inch ankle boots.

I saw a group of kids sitting at a table staring at me hard. Both of the girls had blond and blue eyes, but one's hair had ringlets and looked a little young. Both of them were Moroi, because of the slender body and little chest.

Now these guys were pretty cute. They weren't dropped dead sexy, but they are someone I would flirt with. One had red hair with a little bit of freckles on his face and the other had hazel eyes with dark sandy-colored hair. I gave the guys my man eater smile and watch their jaw drop lower. I laugh and hurry to catch up with the sexy Russian. These boys didn't have nothing on this sexy Russian.

We walk up to the second floor and up to this door. Dimitri pull out a key and opened the door reveling my home in hell. It had a window facing the forest and little glimpse of the mountains. It had a full size bed with a dress door. It had a bathroom attach to the room. It had a small closet and little bit of walk room.

"Here is your schedule. We talk to Mr. Johnson about where we should put you, and he said advance fight classes. Albert the head guardian wanted you to have me as your mentor to catch you up with the other novices. As for the school work Mr. Johnson said that he gave you some book to read over and said you should be put in senior classes." He gave me a questioning look.

"Yea he did and you are my mentor?" I got the hot mentor at least this is a plus out of all these negatives.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway." He said in a short, but sweet voice.

"Don't call me that, call me, Rose." It was her last name, and I really don't want ties to my mother.

"Okay Rose practice is at 6 p.m. and right after school, which is 4 a.m. in your case since you are in human time. Do not be late or you will be punished." He said with a smile that I want to kiss right off his face.

"Dam it! I forgot how the system work here now my sleeping time is going to be all mess up." I frowned.

"You better get over that, cause classes start in half an hour, and you must go and your first practice is right after school." He walked out of my room leaving me alone in this crazy nightmare.

1st period Senior Language Art (novices)

2nd period Advance Guardian Combat Techniques

3rd period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3

4th period Weight Train and Conditioning

-Lunch-

5th period Per Calculus

6th period Animal Behavior and Physiology

7th period Moroi Culture 4

8th period Slavic Art

Here the routine in hell if you are Rose Hathaway. I hope you are ready for me if you are not then you are screwed.

* * *

**Well, she meet sexy Dimitri and Stanly(BOOO) :) Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! You know you want! Rose is getting ready to fight? Who? Tell me who you think she is going to fight in a review? :]**

**Catch Yall Later,**

**~Sylvia~**


	3. Wish

Thanks for the reviews! Well, I want 15 reviews before I UD ! We can do it! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. I need your help on that, cause it like them both. So get the word out! Well enough of me, let get to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Dear Santa,

I wish I own Vampire Academy.

Sylvia

"Ho Ho Ho! What a silly girl! I gave that wish to Richelle Mead sorry can't give out the same wish! Oh I know I'll give you dog to keep you happy since you don't own Vampire Academy" He chuckled.

I open the gift and out came a puppy. Wait I didn't want this! Dang Richelle Mead!

* * *

I went to the bathroom mirror to fix myself up, since I hadn't seen myself since the plane. I probably look like shit. I fix my hair and put on some more lip gloss and decided to check out my surrounding and people. I just hope I don't beat up any of the guys for staring.

"Come on Rose you can do this. You're a badass, and you didn't get that way from chickening out." I let out my breath.

I grab my schedule and put it in my back pocket while walk out of the door. I turn to lock the door when I saw a two note on my door. I haven't even been here hour and guys already hitting on me. Watch out guys I'm in the mood to make you hot. I took both of the notes off the door decided to read the sticky note first.

__

Rose,

Bring work out clothes, because you have to work out 2nd period.

Dimitri

My life sucks balls. I wish it said come to my room for second period. Just thinking about him sent chills down my back.

I went back into my room and grab my black Nike bag. I decide to put in my black Nike sport bra, white Nike soccer shorts, white with orange Nike check shoe, and finally a Nike orange jacket. God I love Nike.

I look at my phone, and I had twenty-five minutes until class, I think I can run this to the gym. I just have to find a guy that will help me and that shouldn't be too hard since the only good thing my parent gave me was my looks. I have brown eyes and brown hair that something gets mistaken for black and curves in all the right places. Us dhampir women are like exotic conquest that moroi men all want to try. I'm about to walk out of the door when I remember the other letter.

__

Rose,

Thank to Guardian Belikov leaving a letter, I know your name, so don't think I'm some pervert. (I laugh.) I saw you walking in the school and if you every need any help with getting around the school I would love to help.

Mason Ashford A.K.A. Mase

Well look I have found a guy that will help me, I just have to find him. I put the letter on the dress door and walk out the door. I lock the door and turn to find guys looking at me all around the hallway. Some were leaning out their doors others were just in the hallway.

I hope Mase is somewhere in this dam hallway. Only one way to find out. "Mase?" I yell down the hallway causing the silent to turn into a gossipy whisper.

The red hair boy with freckles from the group of people, that sat on the bench from when I came in started walking toward me. He was blushing from all the staring and whispering. I want to laugh, but it made him cuter.

"Hey I'm Mase." He said with a lopsided smile that made his blush look even cuter.

"Nice to meet you. I wonder since you said you will help me with finding my classes I want to know if you could show me where the gym is. I need to put these clothes in the girl locker room, so I don't have to carry this bag around."

"Yea, come on!" He said taking my hand. Normally, I would punch any guy for touching me, but I let it go.

"So do you always show the new people around, cause if you do I hope you don't hold the guy's hand too." He blushed making his hair seem more reddish.

"Nope, usually let Eddie does it, but I thought I could take it off his hands this one time." I laugh, causing him to grin.

"Sure, I think it just to talk to me, but I like that you did it." He blushed.

"Do you always blush around a girl?" That made his face more reddish I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not when they are as beautiful as you." His blushes were turning me on. Two can play that game.

We walk out of the dorm, and it was like someone push mute on a TV. I mean it was dead silent with everyone staring at our hands. Mase notice it to and he looked down at my hand and then my face. I smile at him telling him it was okay. He grinned back and started leading the way like he was the king of the world.

We finally made it to the gym in about three minutes. All the way over I heard people talking, and I knew Mase heard it too. People were like 'Mase is with the new girl?' 'I can't believe he's already making a move'. My favorite out of the bunch that made Mase face red with anger instead of embarrassment 'Do you think he's going to bang her or is she going to drop him like he's nothing.' I want to punch him for saying if he could get in my pants and for basically saying that Mase wasn't worth my time.

"The girl locker room is right there." He pointed to a door on his left.

I put my stuff in the third locker closest to the door, because you never know when you are going to need a fast getaway.

I walk out to find Mase laying on the mat with his head prop up by his hands. I walk up to him as quiet as I could be meaning I was like an ant. I jump on him his back and next thing I know I'm being rolled over. Oh no you don't you are not getting the upper hand. I roll us over with my legs going around his waist and with my hands holding down his wrists.

We were breathing hard. I started leaning down next to his mouth while Mase closed his eyes. This going to be fun. I lead all the way down my lips hovering over his by a mere centimeter. I could feel his breath on my lips. I want to kiss him so bad, but being the teaser, that I am I stop myself.

"Gotcha." I whisper not trusting myself speaking any louder. I felt my phone vibrate and started playing Cooler Than Me. I got up and look at my phone it was a text message for Jessica.

__

Rose I miss u a lot. It not the same w/o u here & u left me 2 deal with the boys all by myself. U know Nick hasn't hit on a girl in almost 8 hrs & u know that not like him. He had every chance 2 get numbers it was like women were throwing themselves at him since u left. I just want 2 let know, before I got 2. I will try in txt after work but knowing me I will probably txt u tomorrow since we did get home until after 3 in the morning & they woke me up at 9 to tell me u move. 6 hrs is not a lot. Ily! I miss u already! Jess.

Why is she telling me this it not like we dated it. Sure, when it came to girls, that he didn't want he used me as his girlfriend. Sure, we spent a lot of time together, but we're nothing but friends.

I would be throwing myself at him to if we weren't best friends. Nick got the look and personality. He about 6'4 with jade green eyes and dirty blond shaggy hair. You know the kind that the boys flick out of their eyes. You would think they would get whip lash from all that flicking. He has a 6 packs, and you just have to get pass the cockiness. I would know he's one of my best friends, and he's totally sweet.

I heard Mase get up. "Will you show me around?" I knew he was wishing that I kiss him, because I had to repeat myself.

"Mmm…Yea come on, we have fifteen minutes left. I can give you a quick rundown." He smiled at me. We walk out of the gym and started the tour.

"Okay the school is divided into two campuses. One is for the young kids and the other for the upper classman. That building right there, is the academic building and opposite from that is the dhampir's dorm and gym." He started walking down a stone walk way. "This is moroi's dorm and the opposite side is the administrative building, and the younger kids are on the west side."

We walk toward the academic building. "Lastly this is the common room where we eat."

We walk down the hallway into this room that had benches with no one in here.

"What time is it?" He looked anxious.

"Two minutes to eight. Why?" What the big deal I thought he wanted to be with me.

"Shit! What class do you have?" He looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"Mmm" I pull out my schedule and read it to him.

"Thank god you have Senior Language Art with me. Now we have to run to class so we're not late. That tour took longer than I thought." That is why, he looked anxious, because he didn't want to get in trouble. I laugh mentally, because I'm nothing but trouble.

The next thing I know Mase grabbed my hand and took off running down the hall. We twist in turn down the hallways until we walk in the door right when the bell rang.

"Thank for join us Mr. Ashford and Ms.?" He gave me a look like I-got-a-new-student-and-no-one-told-me.

"Hathaway, but call me Rose. Sorry we were almost late Mason was showing me rounded, and we lost track of time." I said in a sweet voice the total opposite from the usual Rose Hathaway attitude. I think I will use this voice as long as I can get us out of trouble. I really want to tell him to fuck off I made it in here before the dam bell.

"Go sit down now, so I can start my class." He said in a bored voice.

I went to sit down when I saw there were only three open chairs. The guys, that were around the chair look up at me with a hopeful, but dirty looks. Saving me from choosing Mase pull me into a chair between him and this kid with hazel eyes with dark sandy-colored hair. I sat down when I heard the chairs all around me pull toward me.

"What is going on?" The teacher head twist around and his eyes landing me. He looked at me with a look that said start talking.

"Well, Rose?"

"Don't look at me look at the guys around me. If you haven't notice, but all their chairs are out of line. I didn't pull all them at the same time to make that noise."

Everyone busted out laughing. I guess there goes my sweet innocent thing. I knew it wasn't going to last that long.

"Ms. Hathaway, please don't distract my students." He turned away with that, but I wasn't going to drop it.

"It not my fault all of these boys are horny." People gasp and snicker while the teacher look at me.

"Ms. Hathaway." His voice sound unease.

"Whatever." I said in a lazy voice.

He shook his head and turn back to his lesson. Well, I know one teacher hates me. I look to the side to see Mase had tears going down his face from laughter. Just beyond him, I could see Dimitri stand against the wall. Shit! I look down at my phone, and I only been in school for not even ten minutes, and it started out wrong.

Finally, the bell rang. I got tried of feeling Dimitri's eyes on me through the whole class. I know that most of the boys were staring at me, but Dimitri stood out for the rest. I don't know if I like or scared of it.

"What do you have next period?" Mase look hopeful.

"Advance Guardian Combat Techniques."

"Alright I get to see you in action. We got the next class together." He chuckled.

"Man how many classes am I going to have with you? This is torturer." I pretend to look scared. Which wasn't to hard since I was thinking of Dimitri, and the way he made me feel when he stared at me.

The hazel eye boy and with dark-sandy-color hair came up to us. "I see you stole the new kid from me." So this is his best friend Eddie.

"So you are Eddie?"

"So, Mase here been talking about me. I hope it was all good things." He looked to Mase and then back to me.

"Nope I said you like guys and like to have girlfriends to talk about how hot other guys are and your nails." Mase laugh.

I try not to laugh, but it was too funny not to. Eddie blushed. "I hope you told her that you still play with Barbie's dolls." Mase blushed.

They keep going at it all the way to the gym. It was like ping pong, he'd say something the other would blush then you say something he'd blush and so on. I was laughing so hard, I had tears coming down my face just making them blush harder from embarrassment.

People were looked at us like we were crazy when we walk into the gym. I left them fighting while I went to change. (Outfit is on my profile:]) I came out to find them still fighting.

"Shut up already! Eddie all he told me was that you, usual took the new kid around, but Mase took it off your hands, that it!" They finally got on my nerves.

They still wouldn't shut up even when the instructor told them to be quiet.

"Shut up." I was about to punch them in the face.

I look at the instructor, and he was coming toward us with a furious face. Do something! Do something! I walk right in between them and kiss Mase on the lips. I pull away and they both fell silent. Thank god.

"What is going on here?" The instructor hissed at us.

"Nothing." "Good. Now pair up!" He yelled at everyone.

I felt Mase come up next to me. "Partners?" He asked awkwardly. I shook my head yes.

"Get on the mat people!" The instructor yell again.

I got in a fight stance ready to get this over with. We circle around when I couldn't take no more I fake a punch with left-hand using my right to hit him in the gut knock him to the floor. He looked up at me in surprise. I smirked at him and he push himself up get back into a fight stance again.

After I knock him down again after the fifteenth time I was getting bored. "Are you done now." I said impatiently.

"Nope, one more." I notice that when had a crowd of people around watching. "You're sure?"

"What you tried?" He mocked me.

"Oh you might be cute, but you are going to wish you never said that." I got back in my stance and began circling. Mase move to punch me in the gut, but I dodged him punching him in the face sent him backward. I finally end it with a roundhouse kick to the face. He landed with a thud, and the crowd gasped.

I look to the instructor, and he told us we could go. I saw Eddie helping Mase up with a groan. That what you get for mocking me, but I did feel sorry for him. I knew that he wasn't going to win any of the fights, I should have gave him 80% of what I could do. I'm willing to bet that Mase is one of those guys, that would be angry if I took it easy on him instead of handing him his ass.

I walk inside the locker room and went to my locker. I pull out my bag and look for my phone when it beep. I look at it and it was text from Nick.

__

Hey Sexy! I miss u a whole bunch. I wish u were here with me. I want to tell u that u need to race over to ur computer and look on Mark, Jessica, urs, and my Myspace that we have together. U need to look at our comments ASAP! TXT ME BACK ONCE U LOOK AT IT! I MISS U A LOT! Ur babe Nick.

God I miss him, but what is he talk about. Myspace comment? I guess I could run to my room and then to class only being a little late. I grab my bag and ran out of the locker room when the bell rang.

I about half way out the gym when I heard my name being called out. It was Mase and Eddie. "Wait up Rose, we are coming too!" Their voices were slowly falling behind me.

There would have to be a lot of people out and in my way. Guys were staring at me with lust and the girls with envy as I ran and doge them. There was this big group of people in the middle of two benches and nowhere to go, but to push people out of my way.

I change my mind last minute seeing a girl leaving the bench. I put my foot on the place where your butt goes and jump over the back and landing with a thud. It didn't slow me down one minute. I saw the look of awe on the guys faces and jealousy on the girls.

I could hear Eddie and Mase yelling at people to move out of their way. I ran around the corner when I ran right into someone. "God dam it! What the fuck?" He yelled. He would have fallen if I didn't grab his hand a pull him to me. The boy looked me in the eyes, and realization hit him.

I was about to push him away and run the rest of the way to my dorm when he pulled me closer to him. "I knew you would come to me soon enough." He whispered in my ear.

Oh hell no! Who does he think he is, Mr. Big Shot! I push him away and he landed on the ground. I heard Mase and Eddie come around the corner. This boy got up and lung at me, but I punch him dead in the nose, causing blood to go everywhere. He started moaning.

I got up and kick him in the gut. "Don't you every touch me again, or you'll regret it. Let just say I will cut your balls off if you every touch me." I growl at him ready to hit again, but Nick's words pop in my head. 'You need to look at the comments ASAP!' What could be so important?

I saw Mase and Eddie staring at me, as if I had two heads. I took off running and I could hear them behind me. I could hear the leave crunching with every step they took. I finally got to my room, and I hurry an unlock the door. I throw my bag on my bed and ran to my computer. I log into our account and when straight to the comment page. Oh My God!

* * *

************************************************

****

What do you think is so important on Myspace? I told you Rose was a badass. I'm sorry ADRIAN fan, but he is not coming into the story for a couple more chapters. I know you feel like I'm already picked Dimitri, becuz I'm making you wait so long. I want Rose to start to fall for Dimitri so it doesn't feel like it was rush when she has to choose. Don't worry it up for grab as to who gets picked. Yall need to vote on the poll on my profile. It won't take you that long to do. Please! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Please take time out of your life to help a writer. So VOTE and REVIEW!: )

Catch Yall Later,

~Sylvia~


	4. Kiss

****

WOW GUYS I ASK FOR 15, AND I GOT 18 REVIEWS! Thank a lot guys! I had a lot of add to favorite stories, and story alerts so I'm hoping yall leave a review too and vote on my poll. I'm sorry I didn't UD faster. I was busy reading Jealousy by Lili St. Crow. It was mind-blowing! Yall should read Strange Angel series it was awesome! Well, enough of me. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer:

****

"I would feel happy if I own Vampire Academy." I smile.

****

"You should feel happy to have me, because you are never going to own it. Richelle Mead does." He said with a laugh.

****

I stuck out my tongue, and he pulled me closer to him.

I look at the computer and on it was a message from Nick. It said Rose will you go to prom with me this Friday and a picture of him trying to be sexy. He had on a tuxedo with a single rose in his hands. I laugh, because I got in a fight for a prom invitation.

"Rose why are you laughing, you just bet up a moroi and that moroi is Jesse." Mase look concerned.

"I'm laughing, because I got in a fight for a prom invitation." I chuckle without humor.

"What?" Eddie said looked confused while Mase looked irritated.

"Here come look." They walk over and read over my shoulder.

"How are you going to get out of the school?" Mase look please that he found a way for me not to go.

I want to hit him, because I've been planning to go to the prom all year. I only forgot it now is because on all this shit that was going on. I didn't have a date, because I like to go solo so I could dance with anyone I want. The other reason I'm going to bust out of here is to see Emily.

"I will figure out a way. If I can escape from one of your's school when I was six I could do it again." I told them in matter of fact.

"What! You left one of our school before, and you were only six year old." Eddie said in amazement.

"Yea it was a long time ago." The bell rang. "Shit" I said while turn off the computer.

"Guys we got to go to class." Eddie said looking terrified. I want to yell it just school, but seeing the look on their faces told me I-better-watch-out.

"Guardian Alto is going to be piss." Mase mumbled.

"Rose where are you going?" Eddie looked panicky.

"Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3." I said while walking to the bathroom to change back into my clothes.

I came out of the bathroom to find Mase and Eddie trying to come up with an excuse as to why they were late.

"Dam it! He's not going to believe that!" Mase yell at Eddie

.

"Rose, do you got any excuses as to why we are late?" Mase look at me with hope.

"We got another class together?" Gosh I sure do know how to pick them.

"We all do." Eddie said like he want to hurry up and get to class.

"So Rose, do you?" He looked at me with trust. I laugh. "Just the same one I use earlier. Duh, I'm new." I wanted to slap them both in the head. We ran to class. Eddie opened the door to start our torment.

"Why are you late Eddie?" We came into the room, and I saw the teacher, and it was no other than Stanly Boy.

"Hey, Stanly Boy! We were late, because I'm new, and I got lost, and they found me, and took me here." I smile at him with my what-are-you-going-do-about-it look.

"Ms. Hathaway what did I say about that. You are to call me, Guardian Alto." His face was getting red.

I wave my hand behind my back telling Mase and Eddie to sit while I distract Stanly Boy. They caught what I was doing and silently walk to their chairs.

"Well sorry that is not going to happen Stanly Boy." I gave him a smirk that told him he-can-shove-it-up-his-ass.

"Ms. Hathaway get out…" He was interrupted by a guardian walking into the room.

"Ms. Hathaway you are wanted in Headmistress Kirova's office." His face didn't show any emotion as to why I'm in trouble.

"What did I do? All I did is walk into class late." That hardly a reason to go to the office. If they are going to send me to office for this, then I should just pack my bag and move in, because I'm going to be in there a lot.

"It is for fighting Jesse Zeklos." I heard all the students gasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb.

The guardian walked up to me and whisper loudly to me. "Come with me and make it easy, or I will use force." The room went quiet if you drop a spoon on the floor it would sound like thunder during a thunder storm.

I bust out laughing. "I want to see you try." I saw the shock on his face and the horrified look of the students for standing up against him. I gave him a smirk that told him to suck it.

That when his arm shot out toward my arm, but I grab it and pull it behind his back. I twist his arm and he let out a scream. If I pull a little bit more I could have broken his arm.

"Don't every touch me." I hiss in his ear. I threw him at the ground and step over him.

"Let go dumbass, so I can get this shit over with." I saw the whole class and Mr. Dumbass look at me in astonishment.

Mr. Dumbass lead me to the office avoiding my eyes through the whole walk there. I walk into the office to find Dimitri and this sharp nose gray hair vulture looking women. I knew she was going to be a bitch.

"Ms. Hathaway I was told that you had punch Mr. Zeklos in the face between 2nd and 3rd period." She said it like anything I say doesn't matter.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Never admit anything until founded guilty.

"We have witnesses Ms. Hathaway. We do not allow students to fight only when they are in training classes or with their mentor. As for your punishment…"

"But…" She just kept on talk like I didn't say anything.

"You will have an extra hour with Guardian Belikov." Well that not bad I get to spend more time with sexy Russian.

"And you will have community services for two Sundays at the church." She must want me to kill her, because I don't do community.

"That is bull shit! I didn't do it." I knew that I was lying, but I will fight until the punishment is fair enough for me.

"If you speak one more time I will add on more days." I gave her a glare that was meant to kill someone. I was right she was a bitch. Queen of bitches.

"You are dismissed Ms. Hathaway." She waved her hand toward to the door like I was trash.

I want to reach over the desk and break it. Dimitri saw that and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. Dimitri pulled me into the corner with his hand wrap around my wrists. I try to pull them out, but they were like in an iron lock.

"Let me go." I hiss in his face. My body wanted me to pull his face to mine and kiss away my anger.

"Roza, relax." He said in quiet voice making me melt with my angry. His aftershave hit me making me want to breath him in all the time.

"I wouldn't do that Guardian Belikov this one can fight. She took me down in less than thirty seconds, and I'm shame to admit it." Mr. Dumbass looked miserable as he walked away.

"I said let me go, or you are going to regret it." I had to get away from him before I kiss him.

"I highly think…" I grab his shirt and pull his head down on mine and kissed him. He kissed me back with so much passion that I never felt this before, and it scared me. His lips were so soft and sweet. I didn't want to every stop this, but Dimitri pulled away too soon.

Thank god I don't know what I would have done if he didn't. I was to frighten to answer his question that he had to repeat it. "Rose why did you do that." He hissed with so much venom that I felt like I just got shot.

"I told you that you would regret if you didn't let go of my hands." I think I'm the one that regretted it the most. I don't even know what is going on with me and this is the most terrifying thing in my life.

"Rose you are to never do that again." He looked right into my eyes, and I saw something flash like love, but it moved so fast that I couldn't really tell.

"Whatever." I turn my back to him and walk away from him before I did something more stupid.

I walk into my fourth period and told the teacher I was in the office. I said it like I was a robot. I felt like I wasn't controlling my body or mind. I kept thinking about that kiss and how it made me feel.

The bell rang for lunch. I walk through the hallways until I got to the common room. I saw Mase and Eddie sitting with a group of people. It was like Mase could feel me looking at him, because he turned around and wave for me to come over. I sat down in between Eddie and Mason.

"Hello My name is Lissa Dragomirs and this is my boyfriend Christian Ozera and my friend Mia Rinaldi." I remember seeing these girls this morning. Mia was the one with blond ringlets. Christian had icy blue eyes and was okay looking. He wasn't as hot as Dimitri. Dimitri. I got to stop thinking about him and that kiss.

"Rose Hathaway."

"So you are the chick that bet up Jesse." Christian smirk at me.

"Yea, I am." What was his problem? Does he always act like a jackass? Oh well, if he's going to treat me like that I will give it right back and more.

"Eddie told me all about it. I'm so glad you did that, because I don't know how long I could live if you didn't hit him." Mia look at Eddie with desire written all over her face.

I saw people moving out of the way with a rush. "Why in hell is that bitch coming over here." Christian look around the table until his eyes landed on me.

"Don't look at me like that, or I'll knock that smirk off your face." I gave him a look that told him not to mess with me. He gave me a looked, that said it-on.

"You need to stay, the fuck away from my man." This tall ugly chick got the nerves to come up to me and demand me to do what I'm told. I got up and got in her face so fast that she back up.

"Don't tell what to do bitch, or you are going to regret every walking up to me." I nearly choke on how vicious I sound.

She glared at me, but I turn up the heat and step to her until my face was right in front of hers.

"As for your man, tell him to say the fuck away from me or is dick is going to be cut off. Then I will feel sorry for you since you aren't going to get some pleasure from him. But I highly think he even knows how to use it." I glare at her with all the hate that I gain in this pass morning. For leaving my friends, Emily, Kirova, and finally that stupid kiss for making me feel lost.

I saw fear in her eyes that told me she is nothing but talk. "Whatever." She flip her hair over her shoulder and started to walk away.

I grab Christian's apple and launch it at her head. It hit dead on. She turned around and tried to give a look that was made to scare me.

"What are you looking at? I didn't throw it." That cause some snorts and giggle. I walk back to my seat and sat down.

"That was my apple." Christian look irritated.

"I wasn't like you were going to eat." Lissa said while laughing.

He looked at Lissa then to me with a look that said oh it on you better watch-it. I lean forward, look at him, as if he was nothing but trash. "Oh it on flame boy." He looked dumbfounded.

"It's written all over your face when your mad and the way your hand turn into little flames. You should watch out, cause someone might think you're trying to hit them with it, and they might punch you in the face by accident." I said to him like it would be me that punch him.

"Sure you would." He growled.

"Chill out you two." Lissa sigh.

"Rose that was the highlight of my day." Mia said while drink her soda.

"So, who was that chick?" I ask with hate dripping through my voice.

"That was Camille Conta head bitch of 'The-In-Crowd'." Mia said while air quoting the-in-crowd.

"What was her problem?" Why in the fuck does she got a problem with me, I didn't do shit.

"Rose you bet up her boyfriend Jesse remember." Lissa giggle. Oh yea I did.

"Then they are perfect for each other. She is nothing but talk and he just a dickhead."

Mia spit her juice out, all over Christian's face and that cause the whole table to bust out laughing. Christian clean off his face with the back of his hand. He gave me his trade mark smirk. I just shook my head and laugh.

"Rose what is the rest of your schedule like?" Mason asked with a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"5th period Per Calculus, 6th period Animal Behavior and Physiology, 7th period Moroi Culture 4, and finally 8th period Slavic Art." I read it off my schedule.

"Oh you have 6th period with me and Lissa. This should be good." Mia look like she was seeing the future that made her happy.

"Why?" I wanted to be in on the secret.

"Because you have it with me, Lissa, Camille, Jesse, and Jesse best friend Ralf." She said with a devil grin. Oh now I see. I couldn't help roll my eyes.

"Oh I wish I was in there with yall. The way Rose took down him and Guardian Garcia this morning, I wouldn't won't to miss a fight." Mase look disappointed, because he was going to miss out on the action.

"Me too Mase." Eddie said mirroring Mason's facial expression.

"What did Rose do to Guardian Garcia?" Mia asked.

"Who?" Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Guardian Garcia is the guy, that you had his arm around his back almost breaking it for trying to drag you to the office for hitting Jesse. Thank for getting me and Eddie off the hook. After your little show Guardian Alto forgot about us being late." Mase look at me with awe.

"You welcome." I smile at Mase. So, that was Mr. Dumbass name.

"You took down a train guardian?" Mia said in disbelief.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"She took him down in less than twenty seconds." Eddie look at Mia with a grin.

"Wow!" Lissa and Mia said at the same time.

"What was the punishment?" Lissa look at me with concern.

"Community service for the church for the next two Sundays." I said it like I didn't care, but deep down I didn't want to do it. Christian look like he could care less about me.

The bell rang sending me to a boring class. I fell asleep from the lack of sleep due to the freaking system the vampire ran on. The bell rang ending 5th period waking me up from a dream about me and Dimitri getting heavy.

I walk to my 6th period in a haze. I saw Mia and Lissa sitting in the back with an open seat beside them. I walk toward them when Jesse walk right in front of me with this dude, which I presume is Ralf.

"What the fuck do you want?" I sneered. I notice he had his nose bandage.

"I'm here to tell you better watch your back. Just because you're hot doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Jesse growl at me.

"It just going to end the same way, the only difference is you are going to be more fuck up." I laugh at him. Does he honestly think he could beat the Rose Hathaway.

"Nope it going to be the other way around." Ralf said while lighting his hands on fire. Shit a fire user, that a new one for me.

"Do you think that scares me? If you do, I think you are more stupid then I thought and that pretty dam stupid. Now if you don't get the fuck away from me and stay away from me your nose is going to be the only pretty thing on you." I whisper with hatred.

Ralf took a step back obviously afraid while Jesse looked nervous. "We will see about that." He stuttered.

I walk over to Mia envy and Lissa awe faces. "What the matter Mia?" I said. Why is she mad it not like she had to cuss them out.

"Because I wish I could do that." She sighed.

"I will teach you." I could help but laugh at the thought of Mia being Rose the second.

"You will!" She looked ecstatic. I shook my head in a yes motion and could help but roll my eyes.

"Please don't teach her." Lissa shriek.

"Why not?" Mia whined.

"Because I would probably hit you." Lissa rolled her eyes while I laugh.

"You don't hit Rose." Mia pointed out.

"Well that because she scares me." Lissa look at me with a smile.

"And I don't" Mia look determine to prove that she scares Lissa.

"Nope!" Lissa giggle.

"Class let's begin." And that when I tune out thinking about that kiss. What would it be like to do it again. How it would feel to run hands up his chest and into his hair. To feel his arms around my waist while kissing my neck while muttering Roza.

The bell rang and people started to get up, I wouldn't have even notices if Lissa hadn't said let go.

"Did you see Camille during class." Lissa said while walking around a group of boys, that were hitting on me.

"Nope I was daydreaming through the whole class period." I wasn't a shame to admit that I didn't pay attention. But I was a little disturbed for think about Dimitri and the way he would make me feel. I think I'm falling for my mentor. Dam it. Out of all the guys I could fall for, I have to get a guy, that doesn't want me. He did kiss me back for a little bit, so there still hope.

"She was shooting death glare at you through the whole period." Lissa giggle.

"I don't care I have other things on my mind." Like that kiss and Dimitri and how to get out of the school to see Emily and go to prom with Nick.

"What on your mind Rose you can tell me anything you're like my best friend." Lissa look at me with love that made me almost shit myself.

I haven't seen anyone look at me like that only my friends and Emily. They have always been there for me and Lissa only been here for a couple of hours. How can she open up her heart to anyone like that?. She made me want to never hurt her. What the hell is happening to me? I never felt all these dam emotions like this.

I didn't want to tell her about Dimirti, because I don't know what going on there. "One of my human friends, Nick asked me to go to prom with him, and I don't know how I'm going to get there." It wasn't a total lie, because I was worry about this but not as much as the Dimitri thing.

"Well did you tell him yes yet?" She looked happy for me.

"Nope I got to text him later." After I'm done for the day and have time to think.

"You want me to help?" She looked like she meant it.

"Yea, but let me think about a plan." It didn't want her to get in trouble if I could help it.

"Okay, but if you need anything just ask. Oh did you know we're having dance this Sunday." She looked excited.

"Nope. No one told me." I got a feeling that Mase was going to ask me.

"Well we should go dress shopping Saturday." She said jumping up and down with joy.

"Maybe I will let you know." I don't know if I will back in time from the other dance.

"Well you have to let me know before Saturday morning." She looked disappointed.

"Okay."

We walk into the class to find Christian looked a little bit annoyed. We sat down with Lissa in between us. "What your problem flame boy?" I ask with no sympathy.

He turned to Lissa like I wasn't even there. "Lissa where were you, I need to copy that homework paper right now." He sounded little piss off.

"Sorry babe, but Rose and I were having a conversation." She gave him the puppy dog eyes, so he wouldn't be mad at her. She is a smart cookie.

Christian sigh, but turn to glare at me. So I see where he is putting the blame. Lissa gave him the papers, and he began copping. The teacher came in and saying Good Afternoon. That was the last thing I remember before I started daydream about Dimitri again.

The bell rang waking me up from me unbuttoning Dimitri's shirt. People got up and walk to the door to get away as far as they can from school.

"Rose are you sure you're okay, you didn't talk the whole class period, and you look like you were thinking about something." Lissa look concern. Christian was pulling her arm to make her go faster and to get her away from me.

"I'm fine. I think you should go, because I think Christian might pull your arm off if you don't leave." I smiled at Lissa.

"Okay. Have a good practice with Guardian Belikov." She smiled while being pulled into the crowd.

Shit! I forgot about practice. I wonder how it going to go. I don't know if I regret the kiss, but I know this going to be one hell of a practice.

* * *

****

Man! That was a long chapter over 4,000 words! Go Me! What did you think about that kiss people? How do you think their practice is going to be like? Adrian fan I know yall are mad, but I need her to fall for Dimitri before she meets him. He should be coming in the next two chapter I think. GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! They are tied so people you need to vote who she ends up with. If you want your man to win, so vote. PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want to! I'm Not UD until I have 25 views! Come on people I know we can do it!

Catch You Later,

~Sylvia~

"I know where you could use that tongue of yours." He leaned down toward me and kissed me making me forget about how mad I was that Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me.


	5. Credit Card Knock Out

**WOW you guys are amazing! All your Review made me want to update faster and write longer! Here is a long chapter! I want at less 35 Review Please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Sylvia we get to go shopping!" She said waving a new credit card in my face.**

**"Where did you get that." Because we went shopping yesterday, and she didn't have that.**

**"Does it matter where I got it? Now if you could buy anything, what would it be?" She looked troubled.**

**"VAMPIRE ACADEMY!" I scream.**

**"Sylvia you can't have that." She looked tired since we have this conversation all the time.**

**"You ask me what I want and that what I want. Why can't I have it?" I pouted.**

**"Because Richelle Mead owns it not you." She sighed.**

**"Shut up before I knock you out." She laughed and pulled me into the mall.**

* * *

I walk to the gym with my stomach going haze wire. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and how he reacted to it. I wonder how he's going to act around me now since time finally set in. I stop at the door and to a deep and releasing breath.

"Let go, Rose no time to punk out now. You are the one that kissed him, and if you had the balls to do that then you can see him face to face." I mumble under my breath.

I push open the door to find my Russian god laying on the mat reading a western book while listening to The One That You Love by Air Supply.

I can't even believe I know it. Only because Mark's mom is 80's fan, and we hear it all the time when we were at his house.

"If you're going to listen to 80's listen to something good." I laugh and turn the radio to The Devil Went Down To Georgia by Charlie Daniels Band. This was my own personal hell hole. I stomp my left leg and clap my hands to the beat.

"You know Let It Whip by Dazz Band is good to." I laugh.

"Shut it Rose! Go get change." He pointed to the locker room with a little bit of force. He turned the radio off.

He still looks sexy in workout clothes. I would think he'd look sexy in anything. I can't believe I fell in love with my mentor. I walk out of the locker room after getting change into a white Nike sport bra, and black Nike shorts with white, and red Nike's shoes. I love Nike's stuff!**(Outfit on my profile.)**

I found Dimitri stretching. His back was turned toward me, and he was bending over touching his toes. Now this view was a better than the mountain view in my room. Just thinking about me taking his pant being off made me blush.

Dimitri chosen that moment to turn around. He raised his left eyebrow in a questioning look until realization hit making my cheeks more reddish. I could see a smile in his eye, but his juicy lips were in a thin line.

"Head out those doors and do four laps to warm up after you stretch." He coughed. I look like he like looking at me with desire. My hope just raised to a new level. Dimitri hope you are ready for my sexy bomb to land right in front of you.

I walk out to the bench and put my red Nike jacket and black Nike bag down. I did my stretching in a sexy way making sure my back was turned toward him. I could feel his eyes on me. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. I don't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

After I complete my mile, I came in, to begin my one on one with Dimitri. He said he wanted to see what I got, but I think it was to touch me. A girl could hope.

We both got into our fighting stance circling ready for the other to make the first move. Dimitri jump at me with a superman punch, but I dodged to the left kicking him in his side. I heard him grunt. He was fast. I think they gave me the best mentor they had, but he was no match for me.

Dimitri kicked me on my right side sending vibration of pain throughout my body. I punch him in the gut faking right when he went to punch me on my left side. We were going back forward with punches and kicks.

He was really good, but I think it was time to end it. I did one of my favorite move out of all the moves I learn. Wushu Butterfly Kick. It hit him square in the face sending him backward. He landed with a thud.** (Superman punch and Wushu Butterfly Kick on profile)**

I ran to his side and saw his eye were closed. I pick him up and lead his body on my right side and headed to the hospital. My body was going crazy with the adrenaline and with Dimitri aftershave smell. Could he still be sexy when he knocked out? I look down at his face and saw that he could.

"What happen here." This lady with short pixie hair asked nervously.

"We were training and I kinda…knock him out." I said in innocent voice, because I didn't want to find myself with more community services. I know the Queen Bitch said I couldn't get in trouble if I was fighting with my mentor, but I don't think she meant for me knock him out.

The lady looked at me with shock. She finally got a hold of herself and help me carry Dimitri to the hospital. We walk in and this nurse call for a stretcher. They wheeled him in with me and pixie hair women right behind.

Why did I have to give him one of the most deadly moves I know, I was caught up with in the fight that I forgot it wasn't a real fight. I think I use that move on him, because I was mad at him for the way he yelled at me after the kiss. I know that what he was suppose to do, but it still hurt.

The doctor walked in and gave me an ice pack and told me to put in on Dimitri's head. Then she left saying she was going to go get some Advil, because he was going to have a killer headache.

"So you are Ms. Hathaway." The pixie hair women said.

I nodded my head as I move hair out of Dimitri's eyes. Man his hair was soft I want to comb my hands through it, but this lady was here.

"I'm Guardian Alberta." She smiled at me.

"Dimitri is one of our best, and you did this to him." She shook her head. "I would have love to see that."

"Maybe you can drop by one of my practices, and hopefully I don't knock him out again." I shutter at the thought off hurt him again.

"I must go, but it was great to meet you. I can't wait to talk to him about this." She chuckled as she walked out the door.

I push more hair out of his face and let my hand stay on his face trailing down his forehead to his lips to his chin. I jump when the door open and in came the doctor.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. Tell him that Doctor Olendzki said to take it, and that he can't practice for the rest of the week. He looked like he got a concussion and tell him to come to me if he feels dizzy or lightheaded." And with that she walked out the door.

I put my right hand on his cheek. He opened his eye with a groan. When his eye meat mine I saw that look that I saw at the office, but just like earlier it was gone in a flash. He put his hand on mine and took it off his cheek and reach for the ice pack. I let go feeling sad that I wasn't touching him.

"What happen?" He said while sitting up.

"I kinda…knock you out." I laugh nervously.

"How?" He looked like a deer in headlights.

I wanted to laugh, but I was already in enough shit with him, like that kiss and my feelings.

"I use my Wushu Butterfly Kick that I learn in my Chinese martial arts class." I smirked at him giving him my Rose Hathaway attitude. I really want to run away from him. Come on I just knock out the guy I like.

"That was amazing I didn't even see it coming." He put the ice pack down.

"Well Comrade I could teach you some things." I gave him my man eater smile. I saw him sallow and shake his head.

"Don't call me that." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Whatever Comrade. The doctor said take these-" I handed him the pill with the water. "-and she said that you can't practice for the rest of the week."

He said something in Russian that sounded like a cuss word. I wish I knew Russian, so I could see if he was calling me sexy without me knowing. I laugh and he looked up at with this look like what-so-funny-enlighten-me.

"Nothing. Oh and Alberta said she can't wait to talk to you about this." I laughed, again think about Alberta's smile.

"What are you talking about." His cheek turn red. I could see he was trying to put his guardian mask back on. He finally was able to put it on, but I already saw that he was embarrassed.

Could he be cuter? Oh yes he can, without that shirt on. Now it was my turn to blush.

"I ran into Alberta on the way to the hospital. She helped me and after we got you in here she asked me what happen. It looked like she is going to have a good time with this." I said it lazily trying to get the redness in my cheeks to cool down.

"Альберт, вероятно, будет давать дерьма об этом. Это моя первая практика с ней, и она уже меня нокаутировать!" He said while shaking his head.

I wish I understood that, but I was melting to every Russian word, that came out his mouth.

"Well I got to go." It was kinda awkward just standing there staring at him.

I got to the door when I heard, "Practice is at 6 don't be late."

"What you can't even practice." I yell over my shoulder.

"Doesn't mean you can't." He smiled sending butterfly to my stomach.

I walk out of the door hearing Dimitri whispered "Роза собирается уничтожить меня как опекуна и как человек!" Now I wish I took Russian classes.

I walk to my room and change to my night clothes. I laid in the bed waiting for sleep to take me. I was so tried today and when I laid down, I couldn't even sleep. This left me to think about prom and Nick. I got my phone off the nightstand and text him.

**Hey Babe! I miss u 2 and I would lve 2 go 2 the prom with u. I hear that u r not hittin on the ladies. What's wrong?**

He wrote me back almost instantly, but that just Nick. He always has his phone on him, because of all the chick calling or text massaging.

**Did u lve the invite? Jess, help me with it. I can't wait 2 see u. I know it haven't been that long, but knowing ur gone makes me miss u. As for the ladies I don't know what u talking about.**

Oh sure you don't. I hope it not because of me. Nick and I are just friends and with me here and him, there is not going to work. I can't just escape all the time. I don't think I'll leave hot Russian just yet. That terrified me.

**Yea I lve it! I know it hard being away from u guys and Emily. Don't play dumb with me Nick. I was told chicks were throwing themselves at u and I'm happy 4 u. U know I can't do long distance relationship besides, I'm just ur go 2girl when u need my help getting away from other chicks. **

At one point, I want to be with Nick a long time ago, but I found out, we would be better as friends. I did love pretending to be his girlfriend while the other girls, glare at me. We would always make jokes about that when we were together.

**I just miss u a lot, and I didn't feel like messing around. I don't know what I'm going to do w/o my fake girlfriend here. I could ask Jess, but she might punch me. :] Besides I don't think any1 can take that role away from u. I g2g it almost 6 & I want 2 at least get another hr of sleep. Nite Babe. ;-) **

**Nite Sexy & don't let the chick bit, unless u want them 2! : )**

**Oh I would let u bit me anytime Babe =) I lve u!**

**In ur dreams! Nite Sexy! S u soon!**

I lay in bed thinking about how in the hell am I going to get the hell away without being notices. I fell asleep think about guardian catching me leaving.

I woke to My First Kiss. I answer it without looked at the caller id. "Hello." My voice sounded sleepy.

"Rose, it me." Someone whispered.

It was to dam early or late for a call. Thanks to my whole sleeping system be screwed up.

"Who?" I tried to sound more awake, but that ship sunk as soon as I open my mouth.

"Rose it Emily." She whispered again

"Sorry I just woke up and why are you whispering?" What the hell was she doing.

"I'm in the kitchen and everyone asleep. Remember loser you haven't even been gone that long. This makes me think you are going to forget me." She laughed, but I could hear her sorrow in lasts sentence she said.

"Well it is hard to think when you just got up, and I will never forget you." I said wide awake.

"Do you know J. been sad all day. I think it because you are not here, but you know he will never admit it." I laugh.

"You know since you left it been different here?" She sounded scared.

"How?" I was a little worry.

"Remember Erica and Elizabeth?"

"Yea they were they girls, that wouldn't stop following me around." They were like fifteen and look up to me. I was kind of annoying, but I just over it.

"Well they started hanging out with Ashley, and now they are doing drugs and acting weird. I thought they would be someone to hang out with since you are gone, but I don't know." She sounded lonely.

"Ash hole! I told her she needs to stop that shit and you better stay a from her. Erica and Elizabeth are going to get a mouth full when I'm there Friday night. Ash hole is going to wish she never gave those girls, that shit when I'm done with her." I was so mad I want to punch something.

Ash has always wanted to be the Queen Bee of the foster care, but with me there she never could. Everyone came to me, listen to what I said, and did what I said. Now she is turning people into a hag like her.

"You are coming here Friday night." She yelled with joy. I could practically see her jumping up and down.

"Shhh you are going to wake someone up, Emi. I have to go to prom with Nick, and then I'm going to see you, but no one must know." I'm going to have to bet the crap out of that hag to keep her quiet.

"Okay. Shit someone is coming, I have to go see you Friday night." She sounded nervous.

"What did I say about that language?" I always told her do not use foul language even, if I did.

"It not like you don't say it." She sounded amused.

"So I'm older. Bye I love you." I wish I was there.

"I love you don't forget." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I would never forget. I promise." I said it like it was my last dying words. I heard the click. Gosh I can't wait to see her Friday. I fell asleep thing of holding Emily in my arms.

I woke to a dam alarm clock. I was having a dream about Dimitri, and I was watching a movie at a movie theater. Then we started kissing and then we were in my room on the bed. My hands were moving along his chest, and my hands were about to unbutton his pant, but the dam alarm clock. I reach for it, but knock it to the floor. I wouldn't shut up so heaved myself of the bed and bent down and turn it off sitting it on my nightstand.

I walk to the bathroom to take a shower to wake me up and got dressed in green Nike basketball shorts and white muscle shirt with silver and white Nike shoes. (Outfit on my profile)

I ran over to the gym, because I had like two minutes to get there. I walk in and put my black Nike bag down on the floor and began stretching. Dimitri looked at me with approval.

I ran my mile and walk back into the gym to find Dimitri with a practice stake. I walk up to him, and he handed me the stake. "Where is the heart?"

I point to the right chest of the dummy. Does he think I'm that dumb? I had to put my hand over my heart and say the pledge everyday at school. He shook his head.

"Comrade, it right here." I pointed to same spot. He shook his head again with a sigh.

"You are not thinking dhampir you are thinking human." He sighed again.

I thought back to those books that J. gave me. Then I remember it was in the middle of the chest. I point at and Dimitri shook his head in a yes motion.

He showed me the best way to stake the dummy, and he finally let me do it on my own. I could feel his eyes on me. He didn't say anything through the whole practice. If Dimitri didn't make me feel the way he did I probably would have thought he left.

"The way you arch your arm and move to attack is amazing." He smiled at me.

This was the first true smile, since we were at the air port. His smiles made me want to earn them along with laughs.

"Seeing something you like?" Giving him my man eater smile. I knew I saw lusted flash through his eyes with something else.

His smile went into a thin line. "You are dismissed Rose." He started walking to his office.

I need to talk to about this kiss, because it was eating at me. I ran to catch up to him, and I grab his arm pulling him to a stop. It was like I got a zap with electricity as soon I touch his arm. The look on his face told me he felt it too.

"Dimitri about that…um…kiss…" I couldn't get the dam sentence out, because I was getting lost in his brown eyes.

"Roza dropped it. I didn't feel anything, so we don't have to talk about it. You should get going." He turned to walk away, but I wasn't having that.

I didn't feel anything my ass. The way he looks at me and with the electricity thing, I knew he felt something. I put my hands around his neck and pull his lips down on mine with hunger to prove that he does feel something.

He tried to fight it, but lost letting his body tell him what to do. I pull away with a smirk that said you-were-feeling-what-and-are-you-feeling-the-same-way-now.

"What the hell?" Dimitri was mad that I prove he had feelings.

"You don't have what?" I sneered at him.

"Rose I said never to do that." He growled at me. That made me madder the way he didn't answer my question.

"I said you don't have what?" I yell in his face.

"I don't have feelings for you." He said breaking my heart, but fueling my anger.

"The way you kiss me tells me you are lying comrade. I got to go." I walk away from him before I knock him out again.

"Почему я чувствую себя таким образом о ней? Она женщина, что я люблю, но мы никогда не можем быть вместе." He sighed. Man I wish I knew Russian. It feels like I would know more if I did.

I grab my bag and headed to the locker room. I took a long shower letting the hot water wash away my pain from the workout and Dimitri. My phone went off tell me to get out of the shower due to the alarm clock I set.

I put on a plain blue v-neck, mini skirt, white short sleeves jacket with gold buttons, blue open toe heels, and finally cc gold necklace. (Outfit on the profile)

I walk out of the gym and headed to the common room to get me some breakfast. I was half way there when Alberta came up to me. "Rose this is yours." She looked like she was ready for 20 question game. I look down at her hand and there was a gold credit card there.

"What is that?" Why would she give me that? My father or mother, shit I've been worrying about the prom and Dimitri that I haven't thought of the reason why I'm here.

"It was brought here by mail and there is an unlimited amount of money on it, so don't be afraid to buy anything." She walked away from me before I could ask questions.

My morning class flew by, because I was thinking of the prom plan, Dimitri, Emily, Ash, Alberta, and the credit card.

I walk into the common room and sat down between Mia and Lissa for lunch. They were all talking about the dance and shopping Saturday. I zone out thinking about how was I going to find info on this whole credit card thing. That when it hit me, I was going to have to skip 8th period and sneak into Alberta's office.

"That's it!" I said nearly jumping out of my seat. Everyone was look at me like I was crazy and needed to be put in a stray jacket.

"What were you think about?" Lissa look at with interested.

"My plan." I gave her an evil grin.

"You did and can you go shopping with us?" She jumped up and down clapping her hands. Oh she thought I meant a plan to go to prom not about breaking into Alberta's office.

"That not the plan I was talking about sorry Lissa, I still don't know." I let her down as gentle as I could.

"What plan?" Mia asked. Everyone got quiet and look at me.

"This morning I got a gold credit card with an unlimited amount of money." It sounded weird saying it out loud, cause it sound like it would never would happen.

"That great." Mia said happily.

"No it not." Couldn't they see how odd it is to get credit cards from a guardian.

"Why not?" Lissa said confused. Everyone looked the same, but Christian.

"Because doesn't it seem odd that a guardian giving a student a gold card." Christian said with a smirk.

"Well I was trying to come up with a plan to get more info, and I was excited that finally came up with one."

"Which is?" Mason said warily.

"I'm going to skip 8th period and sneak into Alberta's office." Lissa and Mia paled while Mase and Eddie look shocked, and you know Christian, he had on his trade mark smirk.

The bell rang sending me to class. The class flew by fast and the next thing I know I'm at the door of the guardian's building. I saw the guardian at the desk was reading a newspaper, so I crawled on the ground all the way un I got to a hallway that I had to make a quick dash so the guardian wouldn't see.

I was about to run when I saw Dimitri come in. "Where is Alberta?" Dimitri asked.

"She is in a meeting with Headmistress." The guardian at the desk didn't even rase his head from the new paper. I want to throw my shoe at him for not showing manners, but I couldn't or my cover would be blown.

"How long do you think she will be, because I have to talk to her, and then I have to find Rose and tell her practice is canceled today." His Russian accent was lace in the words he spoke making my hormones scream.

"Should be another five minutes aren't yall going to court today?" He lifted his head up now looking for gossip.

"Yes, but we should be back tonight." And with that he left.

I did a dive roll across the hallway then standing and ran into the office. I had to hurry and then run back to class. I went right to her desk and looked on top of the desk finding nothing, but pen and file of guardians. I wanted to look for Dimitri's folder, but I didn't have time.

I bent down and look in the desk cabinet and found my file. Jackpot! I look in it and it had paperwork from when I little at their different school and how I escape. It had the Foster Care Judy name listed on location, but it was added more recently. Then I found a letter.

**Dear Guardian Alberta,**

**I want you to move my daughter from Foster Care Judy and be placed at the Academy. I have been giving Mr. Johnson books for her to study about our kind and to put her in fighting classes. I was told by her mother Janine Hathaway that she had escaped from the last school she attended. I found her almost a year later, but decide to let her stay where she was. If she ran from yall for a reason I didn't want to put her back there. Now she is almost eighteen in about three months, and I want her to graduate in the spring and become a guardian. I have Mr. Johnson shipping her to you in three days, but be careful she might get away from you again. So you must send your best guardian and he or she must be Rose mentor. Give her this gold card so I know she is being cared of. Do not tell her who I am and do not show her this letter. If she finds out you will regret it.**

**Abe Mazur**

**P.S. She is a feisty child just like her father, so be ready for anything.**

OMG what the hell! He's my father! Who the fuck is Abe Mazur? He's the one that made me come here. This credit card is from him. How did he find me when other couldn't?

I keep looking in my file it showed my school records and my behavioral issues. She is feisty just like her farther. Is he where I got my personality? This was so confusing, since this is the first time I've every heard of him.

The way Alberta look when she gave me the card, she looked nervous and wanted to get out before I ask any questions. She was smart, because the first question I had was who gave me this and why.

Dimitri knew about this and that what hurt the most. Dimitri. Shit! I had to get out of here and back to my class, before Dimitri gets to my class. I put the file away and took off down the hall. Thank god the guardian back was turned pouring himself coffee. I walk straight out and ran to my class.

I saw my teacher talking to Dimitri, so slip into the classroom as my teacher turned around. I ran to my seat and found everyone eyes on me. The teacher and Dimirti came in.

"Rose." he said just that one word made me mad. How could he not tell me, I walk out into the hall with Dimitri

"What?" I said with enough venom to make him flinch in surprise.

"I'm leaving somewhere and practice is canceled so you enjoy it." He said.

"Whatever." I walk back into class like nothing happen.

"Did you get what you need?" Lissa whisper as I sat down.

"More than I need." I left it at that and turn to the teacher and watch her move around in front of the chalkboard. Lissa pass me a note.

We are having game night tomorrow, and it looked like you could use some fun. If you need someone to talk to you have me. Game night starts at 6 :]

Just what I need a good dose of fun. Why is my life so fuck up?

* * *

**Over 5,000 words! Gosh that lot! I did it for you, so leave a review for me! We will trade story for a review! Lol:] I promise Adrian is coming in chapter 8! I will write really fast so he can get here already! I wrote more for Dimirti fan, because they are winning in the poll. So Adrian's fan need to vote! Watch out Dimitri's fan they are coming for you! Vote and Review!**

**Catch Yall Later**

**~Sylvia~**


	6. Truth or Dare Lead to Eavesdropping

**Thank for those that view! Yall sure do review fast! For that I'm happy, but then that pushes me to write more! I want 45 REVIEWS before I update! I'm sorry it took me longer than usual that becuz I combine chapter 6 and 7, so Adrian is coming in the next chapter! I'm hurrying promise! Don't forget to Review and Vote! Dimitri Fans are only winning by 5 votes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fill your name in the (?)!**

**Me and (?) were walking back to the dorm room when heard people whispering about Vampire Academy.**

**"I dare you to go over there and figure out what they are saying." I laugh wickedly.**

**"No I not! That is rude to eavesdrop on someone conversation." (?) gave me a look like I was crazy.**

**"Chicken!" I cluck like a chicken.**

**"Fine!" (?) glare at me while I laugh.**

**(?) walk over there like a ninja blending into their surrounding. (?) came back couple minutes later laughing.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"They are talking about you. They said some girl was screaming in the coffee shop earlier today saying she owns Vampire Academy. They were like she is crazy! Richelle Mead owns it." (?) laugh.**

**"I'm not crazy!" I yell at (?).**

**"Sure you are, because you are never going to own Vampire Academy and you still hope. Get it through your head YOU. DO. NOT. OWN. VAMPIRE. ACADEMY. RICHELLE. MEAD. DOES! Now say that it with me. I. do. Not. Own. Vampire. Academy. Richelle. Mead. does." (?) said it like I was dumb.**

**"Fine I do not own vampire academy richelle mead does. Happy!" I growl.**

**"Very!" (?) laugh.**

* * *

I walked to Christian's room for game night. I needed to get everything off my mind to night and have fun. I have to tell Lissa my plan that I finally figure out! I knock on the door, and Mason open it.

"Finally!" Christian yelled.

"What am I late?" I look to Mia and Lissa.

"No you have one minute until you are late. It's just everyone here before and Christian just being a whiny baby." Mia told me while giving Christian a shut up look.

"So what are we playing?" I ask, cause it better be good.

Everyone looked at Lissa and she shrug. "I don't all the game I think of yall always turn down." Lissa said it like it didn't matter.

"That because they suck." Mase said while dodging a pillow thrown by Christian.

"I got one." They all turn toward me.

"Who am I? I'm a loser and my element is fire and only friends I got are in this room." Me and Mia laugh while Eddie and Mason scream Christian. Lissa look like she was trying to hold it in, but her eyes water up giving her away. Christian glared at me.

"Okay guys for real." Lissa said while grabbing Christian's hand. Everyone put on their thinking caps.

"I know I heard Natalie talking about the game Water, Fire, and Earth." Mia look excited.

"How does it go?" Eddie asked.

"Well easy we get into groups and send people to face off each other. They yell one of the elements when someone says now. Water puts out fire, fire burns earth, earth flows on water." Mia said.

Everyone got in two groups with Eddie, me, and Mia on one side with Mason, Lissa, and Christian on the other. This game is going to be so boring, but I got a plan. Mase and Eddie step up to face off.

"Now!" Mia yelled.

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Dam it!" Mase yelled at Eddie.

One point for us! Yawn! Next was Lissa and Mia. Perfect, leaving me with Christian!

"Now!" Mason yelled.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"I won!" Lissa jumped up and down.

"This is the only game you win!" Mia sneer being a sore loser.

Well, it doesn't matter this game going to end. Me and Christian stand up to face off. Christian had on his smirk while I had one a smile.

"Now!" Lissa yelled.

"Fire!" Figures.

"Dhampir!" Everyone looked at like I was stupid.

"I guess I won!" Christian smirk as if he known he was going to win.

"Nope, because a dhampir can kick any morri's ass with their powers." I smirked at him. Everyone busted out laughing, but Christian. I saw him light his hands.

"I would put that out before I make you." I growl at him.

The laughter in the room died away into silent. He lowered his hands and blow his hair out of his eyes. He sat down beside Lissa.

"So what do yall want to play?" Lissa look around the room hoping for ideas to come out.

"Truth or Dare." I said while Eddie, Mia, and Mason grin at me. Lissa look a little scared and Christian look like he was interested.

"Everyone gets asks one question and answer question. Once you ask and answer a question, they are out. So who want to go first?" I ask.

"Me!" Mia jumping off the couch.

"Okay, Mia." I nodded.

"Lissa truth or dare?" Mia grin.

"Truth there is no way I'm picking, dare with Mia asking." Lissa look scared.

"Is it true that Mason hit on the first day you meet?" They both blush while Christian sent death glares at Mason.

"Yes." Lissa squeak. What a lame question.

"Mia truth or dare." Lissa look like she want to get back at her. Mia saw that and choose truth thinking it was easier.

"Do you like Eddie?" Everyone eyes landed on Mia, but mine. I knew she would blush, so I keep my eyes one Eddie. He looked like this was a question of his life.

"Yes." She mumbled while Eddie look like he won the lottery.

"Who want to start it now since they are out?" I asked.

"Me!" Mason yelled nearly waking up the dead. I nodded and he grinned.

"Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Eddie said like nothing he won't do.

"I dare you to go to Guardian Alto and kiss him." Mase barely got the sentence out, because he was laughing. Eddie look shock while everyone joined Mase on the floor laughing.

He got up with us following right behind him. We check his classroom, but he wasn't there. "Maybe he is in his room." Christian said walking toward the guardian building.

We look for to see if the close was clear and ran down the hallway. I pull my phone out because it had a video recorder. We hind around the corner while Eddie walk up to the door and knock. Stanly Boy opened the door with nothing, but a towel wrap around his waist.

"Why are up interrupting my shower Mr. Eddie?" Stanly Boy said like he miss being in the shower.

"Because…" He grabbed his head and kissed him. We were all laughing, but Mia looked pissed. Eddie pulled away from him leaving Stanly Boy standing there in shock.

We got back to the room and resume the game. No one knew I recorded it, because you never know when you'll need to use it for blackmail.

"It looked like you enjoy that kiss Eddie!" Christian laugh.

"Mase truth or dare?" Eddie said with revenge in his voice while looking at Christian.

"Let Christian give you lap dance will striping down to his boxers, and he has to sit on your lap for the rest of the game!" He put his pinkie to his lip like Doctor Evil and laugh.

"What!" Christian yelled.

"Fine because we only got two people left! Bring it on hot stuff." Mase said with a grimace smile.

Everyone else was laughing so hard that if the building was burning, they wouldn't even notice. Eddie went to the radio and on came My humps by the Black Eye Peas. (Song on my Profile) Christian got up and walk toward Mase with looked of horrified.

I pull out my phone and record Christian and Mase. We were all laughing while Christian shake his chest in Mase face. Mase's face was more reddish than his red hair.

"Shake that hump, Christian!" I laugh.

Off came the shirt and pant leaving just boxers. Oh my god is that Iron Man. (Boxers are on my profile) "May the force be with Iron Man!" I yell with laughter. Christian whipped around with a glare. "Shut up Rose!" He hollered.

I was trying to record it, while rolling on the ground with laughter and also trying to keep it hidden. The song went off and Christian sat on Mase lap. I put my phone in my pocket glad to have dirt against Mase and Christian for blackmail. The game is on flame boy.

"They are a cute couple! Sorry Lissa." I laugh.

"It's okay! Mase, you better not steal my man." Lissa giggle.

"Never going to happen, I love Lissa. I only like chicks." Christian look horrified of the thought of being with Mason.

"You go first flame boy or should I say Mason's girlfriend." I raise my eyebrow.

"Rosie, truth or dare?" He said with his trade mark smirk.

"Don't call me that or you will regret it. I never back down from a dare bitch." I growl.

"Kiss the first person you see in the hallway." He said getting up from Mase lap and walking to the door.

He opened the door and there was Dimitri walking toward the end off the stair way. "Shit." I thought he was at court.

"This is going to be good." Christian said with evil glean in his blue eyes.

"Dimitri!" I yelled down the hallway. He turned around the quick and lock eyes with me. I could see lust, but something else and something else is bugging me. I walk up to him getting a wave of his aftershave. Thank god it was him, even if I'm mad at him. Even with me mad at him, I still want to be in his arms.

"What is Rose." Dimitri asked with worry lace in with his Russian accent.

"This is a dare so don't get mad." I said nervously.

"What are…" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before I grabbed his neck and kissed him.

This was just like the kiss in the gym sweet and full of passion. He opened his mouth basically inviting me in. I deepen the kiss and tasted a taste of Dimitri himself. I pull away reluctantly.

"It was a dare." I rush back to Christian's room to avoid what I knew Dimitri was going to say.

"How was that." I said while closing the door on the guy I love.

"That was hot!." Mia smile.

"Now Christian you are going to regret making me do that." He looked terrified, but he tried to play it off.

"Whatever." He gulped. I'm glad he dared me to do that, but he wasn't going to know that.

"Truth or dare flame boy." I said dare more loudly.

"Dare." He tried to sound tough.

"You shouldn't have picked that, man your crazy. Look at malicious look in her eyes." Mason looked afraid for him.

"I dare you to wear an outfit that I choose for the whole day tomorrow. You also have to drop a pad in the common room and say I need that back before I bleed myself and say good morning beautiful to Dimitri like you are hitting on him." I laugh malevolently.

"What that not…"

"Yea it is! You had picked dare and that my dare. What you are going to chicken out." I cluck like chicken.

"No." He said with determination wanting to prove he would do anything.

"Lisa in the morning I'm going to go to you room and get clothes for flame boy." I smile at Lissa. Everyone laughed.

"You're going to make me wear girl clothes?" Christian look mad.

"You will find out tomorrow." I said leaving for him to wonder.

"Now that game night is over Lissa, I got to tell you about my plan." I said lazily.

"Do you get to go shopping?" Lissa looked happy.

"Yes I do." I said. Lissa and Mia began to jump up and down. "But not with you." That stop them in mid jump. "What?" They said in union.

"I'm going to sneak out of here and get on a plane to go to prom. I'm going to stay there for the night and hop back on a plane back here." I said like there was not whole in my plan.

"How are you going to get back here?" Mase said like he was trying to find a way for me not to go.

"That where your shopping Lissa is going to come in. I'm going to wait at the mall and Lissa you are going to call me and tell me when yall are about to leave. I'm going to sneak into the guardian's car and ride back with you. I'm going to leave my shopping bags in the ladies' s restroom where you and Mia and going to have to pick up and pretend they are yours." I said looking at Lissa.

"That is smart." Eddie said in amazement.

"Thank you, so is your help still on the table." I sounded worriedly.

"Of course it is." Lissa look like anything thing asked she would do. I think she is my best friend.

"How are you going to sneak out?" Mase said angrily.

"Just leave that to me." I said and giving him a look that said drop-it.

"All of yall need to get out so me and my girlfriend can have alone time." Christian said while opening the door and waving to us to get out.

I was the first to leave, because I didn't want to mess with Mason. I walked to the dorm when I heard people arguing behind the gym. I walk to the corner to listen, because you never know when that info might come in handy like the videos.

I recognize one of the voices right off the back, because I dream about all night. Dimitri. I had to lean a little further to see the other people, that was talking. It was Alberta.

"We may not tell Ms. Hathaway about her father." She said coldly.

"Why not! It her father and she has the right to know." Dimitri said more coldly than Alberta.

If he used that voice with me, I probably would have hit, because no one talk to me like that. My father. What the hell!

"He doesn't want her to know, and so she won't. My order is your order. He is the most shady gang banger out there. What he wants and that what he gets. You do not want him on your bad side. His daughter is just like him with all trouble she gets in to. Her mother doesn't want her to get tangle up in his mess either. If she can knock you out then we have the best guardian here. She is going to be the best guardian in the world and Strigoi already know about her. Her mother said keep a close eye on her, because she took down a group of Strigoi and one said there is a hunt for head. Do you want her to be scared to even step out the wards?" Alberta said it like had all the answers.

"She won't be scared she would probably step out those dam gates, before she even graduates from here. If the Strigois are afraid, then we have to watch her. They should be scared, because Rose is one that going to change things. I won't tell her, but I bet she will figure it out." And with that he left.

I walk back to my room in a head going a million mile an hour. My father is a shady gang banger. I have to find out more about him. I lay in bed falling into a dream about gang banger and Strigois busting into the school and kill me.

I wake open in sweat from a horrible dream. I got up and took a shower and put on my workout clothes. I walk into the gym to find my hot sexy man reading another western book. I did my stretching and mile and walk up to him.

"What are we doing to day?" I ask since he can't work out.

He looked tried. It probably couldn't sleep because he was thinking about that talk. He wanted to tell me, but he was right already figured it out. My father is shady guy, and my head is up for grabs. He also right that I'm going to step out those wards. I'm leaving tonight nothing is going to stop me from seeing Emily or go to prom with Nick.

"You are going to practice with Alberta while I watch and see what you need to improve on." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"Whatever you say old man. Oh about that kiss yesterday it was a dare, so don't flip out on me." I smile at him.

Alberta walk in and gave him a look that said you-better-have-not-told. "You ready Rose?" Alberta said.

"Yep!" I'm going to kick her ass. I know she wanted what best for me, but I hate when people do tell me things that about me and those I love.

I got in my fighting stand. She moved to hit me in the gut, but I dodged roll into a stand position to the left. She came at me with a punch to head, but I grab her hand pull her down while kicking her to the gut. She got up and kick me on left-side. I punch and kick her on her right-side. She went to kick, but I put her in scissor kick takedown and stab her in the heart. (Scissor kick on my profile)

"Dead!" I yelled and got up.

"That was…I don't know what to call it." Alberta said while breathing hard.

"Thanks!" I said breathily.

"I got to go. I have some business to attend to." She limped out of the gym.

"How was that?" I gave Dimitri a smirk. "Not bad. You are dismissed."

He got up and headed to his office. When is he ever going to make more or a least stay here and talk? I went to the locker and took a shower. I change into AE gray shirt with white undershirt, white chucks, and skinny jeans. (Outfit on my profile) I walk to Lissa's room to get flame some clothes. I knock on her door what seem like forever.

"Hold on." She yelled at the door. I could hear her get up and unlock the door.

"Rose." She smiled, thinking about the outfit I was going to give her boyfriend.

"Led me to your closet." I gave her an evil grin.

After we pick out the clothes, we headed to Christian's room. When I meant 'we' I meant Lissa yelling at me saying I don't want him to wear that he'll ruin it or no, he can't wear those, there my favorite, or I haven't even worn those. It took about almost 45 minutes, to finally, agree on something.

We got to Christian door, and I bang on like a killer was after me. "Shut the fuck before I lit you on fire." He yelled, but I could hear him getting closer to the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Lissa gave me a wtf look.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'.

He opened the door only wear his Iron Man boxers and white muscle shirt.

"Why do you even have those?" I laugh pointing at his boxers.

"Shut up! My aunt gave them to me." He glared at me. I shook my head and push pas him into his room.

"Are you ready to be prettify you. Lissa put the make up or there." I point to his dress door.

"What!" He said uneasily. Then he turned to Lissa giving her the puppy dog eye to help him out.

"She is not going to help, besides, I'm the one putting it on you." I laugh evilly.

He turned his head to me and gave a glare meant to kill me. I gave him the clothes and pointed to the restroom. He looked horrified. He came out of the restroom in pink shirt that ties around the neck, plain black skirt, and pink heels.(Outfit is on my profile).

"Don't you look sexy." Lissa giggle.

"Rose you must have spent hours to get this outfit together." He looked at me with his trade mark smirk.

"Nope, only 45 minutes. I could have been here fast, but your girlfriend wouldn't let me pick the one I wanted. We spent more time arguing over the clothes instead of looking at her clothes." I look at Lissa with a smile.

Christian gave her a thank you look. I put some make up on him making him look like a drag queen. I put pink lip stick, pink eye shadow, pink blush, and finally a pink wig.

"I say I did a dam good job." I smile at Christina. Lissa was on the floor having a laughing fit.

"Here is your purse and your pad in it Christina." I gave Christian the pink purse.

"I can't wait to have game night again, because you're going to regret making me do this." He said venom in his voice.

"Suuure! Hold still and let me take some pictures." I pull out my phone and took pictures, for me to use for blackmail.

"Oh come on Christina pose for me." I laugh. This sent Lissa into another laughing fit on the ground.

"Let get this over with." He growled at us.

We walk to the common room getting catcalls and laughter. We walk to table and sat down. Eddie, Mase, and Mia bust out laughing.

"I never want to get a dare from Rose!" Mia giggle with tears coming down her face.

"Meet Christina." I laugh.

The bell rang sending us to class. Throughout the whole day, I heard people talking about Christian new makeover. People even gave me high five for making him do this. I'm sure this is one day he's not going to forget.

It was time for lunch and time for Christina's pad drop. I saw everyone already at our table. I could tell everyone was trying to not to laugh.

"Okay Christina, it times for you do the pad drop. Go up to Jesses and drop it." I said evilly.

That cause everyone on our table to laugh. Christina mumbled under his breath while getting up and walking over there toward Jesse. I should say that Christian wasn't that bad in walking in heels, I wonder if he practices. I saw him drop it and Jesse pick it up and gave it to him while saying something to. That cause Christian to slap him across his face. We were laughing so loud that I bet China's people could hear us.

Christian walk back to us while mumbling, "If he ever tries and hit on me again I'm going to light his ass on fire." That made us laugh harder.

The bell rang sending us to class. I couldn't wait for the day to end, but it ended before could think about it. The finally bell rang, sending me to practice where flame boy was going to complete his dare. We were walking toward the gym when we saw Dimitri heading toward us. He stopped mid step taking in Christina's new look.

"Princess, Rose, Christian, how are you to day?" He looked like he didn't know what to say with flame boy looking like this.

"It's Christina." I laugh.

"Good morning beautiful." Christina said seductively.

That cause me and Lissa to bust out laughing. Dimitri look like he didn't know how to respond to that.

"So comrade what do you want?" I knew he came over here for a reason.

"Well going to tell you that you don't have practice today, because I have a meeting to go to. You better enjoy your three day weekend." He said with no emotions.

"Are you still taking us shopping tomorrow." Lissa look sad at maybe not going shopping.

"Yes Princess I will I just have a meeting to night." He smiled at her. "Well, I got to get going." He walked away from us with a smile on his face. I wish I was the one that made him smile.

"Rose since you don't have practice now more you can come and watch a movie with us." Lissa look hopeful while Christina look like he had enough of me for one day maybe even a century.

"Sure, but I'm leaving later to go to prom." I said. I walk to Lissa's room and watch a movie with her, Christina, Mia, Eddie, and Mase. I got up after the movie ended and went to pack my bags ready, so I could sneak out of the school.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Leave a review thank for telling me about my spelling and punctuation! I was always in a rush to get the story out that I totally forgot about it! So I'm going to UD this and then go back and fix my other chapters! Thank again David and VampireBookAddict for your help! Don't worry I'm still going to try to get the chapter 7 out as fast as I can! Adrian like I said at the top Adrian is coming up in the next chapter, becuz I combine 6 and 7 together to make your waiting shorter! Dimitri is up by 5 votes, so vote for your man. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! Tell what you think about this chapter and what you'll like to see happen next! Tell me what I need to improve, and I will give you the credit for helping! REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**Catch Yall Later,**

**~Sylvia~**


	7. Prom Escape Gone Wrong

**SRRY! I'm really sorry for not UD yesterday! I'm not going to give you excuses, but I hope this chapter makes up for not UD sooner! Not UD until get 65 REVIEWS! Adrian's Fan here is the chapter that you've been waiting for! Thank you, DimitriRsoe4Ever14 for telling me about the name! Dimitri's Fan has 14 votes while Adrian's friends got 8! I'm more of an Adrian fan! I'm letting the people decide, because I don't want it seem basis. So Adrian's fan needs to vote, but watch out Dimitri's fan, they are coming for you! Now I will stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter you that you've been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I snuck into the book store and ran to the teen section. I saw all the Vampire Academy books sitting on the self. I grab my black marker and mark out Richelle Mead name and put mine.**

**"What are you doing?" The security guard asked.**

**Shit! I've been caught. Dam I thought I plan thinks all out to a perfect T.**

**"Nothing!" I said innocently.**

**"How many times am I going to lock up and call your parent for doing this. How many times do your parents, and I'm going to have to tell you that you do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does." He said tiredly.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." I put the marker in my pocket.**

**"Come with me!" He said eye like I killed someone.**

**"Do you want to gamble? 50/50 chance I get out of here." I said changeling him.**

**"Nope!" He slammed cuffs on my hand. Curse you Richelle Mead!**

* * *

After my bags were packed, all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. The only thing keeping me awake was knowing I could sleep on the plane. I went to the restroom and got in the shower. After getting out of the shower I looked in the mirror and saw a tired, but ready to party face. "What did you get yourself into?" I put my hair in a pony, so it won't get in the way. I went to my clothes and put on gray and white Nike shirt, dark shinny jeans, and white and gray Nike shoes. (Outfit one my profile.)

I walk to the window think that would be the easiest way to escape from the dorm. I look through the window and saw Mr. Dumbass walking around. I open the window and drop my bags on the ground as Mr. Dumbass walked around the corner. I crawled out of the window and let my feet dangle out the window. I looked down and saw an air vent and drop down like a cat landing on my feet. I jump off the vent and landed on the ground with a thud.

I ran to the guardian park in-lot. I saw a guardian talking to the guardian that hands out the keys and vehicles. The guardian beep his car making my escape easier. I climb in through the side that wasn't facing them. I crawled all the way to the last row and put my bag down and made it into a pillow and lay down.

I was about to close my eyes when the door open. The car started and began to move. We got to the gate, and the guardian would shut up talking, I was about to throw my bag at them. Here I thought girls like to gossip more than guys.

I learn that Stanly Boy tried to get Alberta to go disco dancing with him, and he was wearing tight leather pants, button up rainbow shirt, and black leather disco shoes. (Outfit on my profile.)

I held in my laughter as we began to drive away. I almost laugh when I heard the radio come on. I pulled out my phone and started reordering.

"This is Rose's escape plan, and I think you would love to watch this Christian, because I think I found your true love! Sorry Lissa, but once you see this you'll see why." I whisper at my phone.

I raised my phone up over the seat and record the guardian driving while sing really loud in a girly voice to Barbie Girl.(Song on my profile.) I tape him for another minute then brought it back to me.

"See Lissa! I could see sparks flying!" I laugh. I turn off the phone and laid more comfortable on my bag and fell asleep.

I woke to the door slamming. I looked around and saw we were close to the air port. Was it my lucky day or what! I walk to get my plane ticket. I was going to pay with my card, but thought my dad would tell on me. I pay with the money that I got from Nick on a bet. The bet was if he could get fifteen numbers in one night. He got all fifteen, but he got the last one right at 12:03 in the morning. We like to bet big when we are drunk, so I won 200 dollars! The plane's ticket to Jacksonville Florida was 150 dollars. (I wish!) After all the plane crap I finally got to sleep on the way over there!

I woke to the same grayish-blue eye blond from the plane ride to the school.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Marie." She smiled at me.

"Sorry for the way I acted last time. You caught me at a bad time." I said.

"It's okay, we get it all the time." She looked like she meant it.

"Can I have your number just in case I need to book a ticket again." You never know when you need it.

"Sure." She wrote it and helped me off the plane.

It was almost eight o' I ran to the restroom and changed into my prom dress. I had on a bright blue and black dress on with black heels and a black beaded choker. (Outfit on my profile.)

I hop in the cab and told him to take me to Crowne Plaza Riverfront. I call Nick and told him I will be there in five minutes. I was about to hit the cab driver for looking at me like he was undressing me through the mirror.

"That would be 15.85." He said it like I could give some, and I wouldn't have to pay. I gave him 16 dollars and hop at the car surprise that I didn't punch him.

I saw Nick, Jess, and Mark running at me like a lion chasing them. I was pulled into a bear crushing hug by Nick, he even spins me around. I had to put my hands on my ass, so it wouldn't show. "My turn." Jess pull me into a hug. Lastly Mark pulled me into a brotherly sisterly hug.

"Lets go party!" I yelled.

We walked into their room made for parties, and it looked amazing. Our theme was Las Vegas. Nick pulled me to the dance floor and started dancing to I Know You Want Me by Pitbull. (Song on Profile.)

I was dancing the night away when I saw these two moroi and four guardian at the gambling table with two humans on their arms. Nick saw me looking and asked if I wanted to go there. First I was like no, I might blow my cover, but then I was like fuck it lets have fun.

We got some chips and headed to table.

"Who's in?" the dealer asked.

Everyone was in, but the guardians and two humans girls. I look at their necks and saw two holds. I shutter at the thought.

"Let go dancing Adrian, you've been playing for awhile now." She whined. He looked like he wanted yell at her to shut up.

"One more game." He said gentle, but you could tell he wanted to bitch slap her until she shut up.

"Who's all in?" the dealer asked again.

"We are." I said while pulling Nick to a seat.

I looked up to find Adrian looking at me. I felt like there was something on my face and no one told me about it. I could see lust in his eyes, so he thinks I'm easy, yea right. I squared my shoulder and looked at him like you-wish-you-have-this.

"All bets." The dealer asked.

I put in three hundred dollars worth on the table. Hey, it's fake, why not bet big! Everyone looked at me like I'm crazy for betting that. I want to scream it fake morons.

Adrian, his friend, and Nick were the only one to put their chips in. The dealer gave me a queen of diamond and king of hearts. He had flipped over two of spades, queen of hearts, and king of clubs. Nick puts hundred dollar worth, and everyone called his bet. The next card to be flip was Ace of spades. Nick and Adrian's friend both folded leaving Adrian and I.

"Just fold, so we can dance." The girl whined again.

"You better listen to her, because you're not going to win shit with me here." I gave him my man eater smile.

"Are you sure, sexy." He said. My stomach gave a little flip.

The girl glared at me like I was her own personal devil.

"Oh I'm sure and don't call me that, or I will kick your ass leaving you looking like a hot mess." I smirked.

"Bets." The dealer asked.

"All in bitch." I push all my chips in and look at Adrian like he should get down on his knees and worship me like a god.

"Me to beautiful." He gave me his woman eater smile. My stomach gave a little tug.

I glared at him for making me feel like one of those girls he slept with. I'm Rose Hathaway and she doesn't fall for anyone. I'm a teaser. Ever since I got to that dam school, I've been having all these dam emotions. I fell in love with Dimitri, and I would do anything for Lissa. And now this punk is trying to make me feel some more. I want to punch him in the face. He must have seen this, because he looks a little bit shock that his smile didn't do what it normally does.

The dealer flipped the last card, and it was the king of spades. Full house bet that bitch.

"Straight." He smile showing jack and a ten. He went to pull the chips to him, but I put my hands on his. I felt that dam zap again.

"Not so fast jackass." I smile showing my queen and king. His smile falter. I pull the chips to me and turned to Nick.

"Let go this table is boring." When I said boring I looked at Adrian.

We walked away and dance the rest of the night away. I walk outside to leave, and saw this beautiful water show with a bridge that over look the Pacific Ocean. (On my Profile.) I walked around and watch the water that was dancing around. Then how the blue lights on the bridge made it look beautiful.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I turn around to see Adrian behind me, and he was standing not even three feet away from me.

"Thanks, but I think you need to run all to your girlfriend." I said while looking over his shoulder seeing two guardians watching us.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm only here because my friend wanted me to come, and I'm glad he did, because if not, I wouldn't have met the most beautiful women in the world." He said with this sexy grin. My body was telling me to walk over there and pull him closer to me and have a way with him.

"Then you should go thank him and then leave me alone." I said while turning around to look at the breath taking view.

"What is your name." I could hear that he really did want to know.

"That for me to know and you to never find out." I said without even looking at him.

"My name is Adrian Ivashkov, and you are…" He left it hanging for me to fill in the rest of the sentence.

Ivashkov. That's royal. I don't care it still doesn't give him a reason to know me.

"I got to get going. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't." I said while walking around him.

He grabbed my arm sending my hormones crazy. Dam these hormones.

"What your name, because we might meet again." He gave that women eater smile making my body go even more crazy

I lean toward his lips, and he saw this and started leaning too. Are lips were mere centimeters apart when it finally hit me, he's a moroi. Moroi man only fall for moroi women.

"If you see me again, I will tell you." I said in whisper, because I was to scare to speak louder and was to sad, because of happen to dhampir women.

I walked away from him and hall down a cab. I pulled up to the foster care ten minutes later. I felt homesick, as soon as I saw it. It was an old building with the brick fall off. Had two tresses in the front with yellowish grass. Pave was cracked and sign that said Judy Foster Care with d, f, a fade off. This felt more like home than the school.

I walked to Emily's window and knocked on it. She came running and threw open the window. I pull her into a bone crashing hug. I climb in and sat down on the bed.

"I miss you." I said with my eyes watering up. Gosh, hold it together.

"Me too." She said while crawling into my lap and began crying.

"So tell me about Erica and Elizabeth." I wanted her to stop crying, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"That hag got to them, and now she is trying to get me to try that stuff." She sniffled.

"Dam. Let's get this shit over with." I pushed her up and began pulling her to the door.

I walked to the hag's room, and I push open the door without knocking. Why should I show manners to a hag like Ass hole when she does act like shit. I walked in the room to find Erica about to sniff some coke in her nose.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

"Rose." Elizabeth said in disbelief.

"Yes it me dumbass. Now, why in the fuck are you doing this." I said while kicking the table to the floor, causing the coke to go all over the floor.

"Hey!" Ash hole screamed. She went flying toward the ground trying to sweep up the coke like it was the last thing in the world she wanted to save.

"Erica. Elizabeth. Do you what to end up like that?" I said while pointing toward Ashley as she swept it in a pile and trying to put it back in the bag.

"No." Elizabeth stutter. She ran into my arms. I put my arms around her, and then Erica ran into us, causing me to put my arms around both of them. They were crying their eyes out.

"Emily take them to your room." I demand. They left, leaving me with this hag.

"What the hell do you think you are doing giving these kids this shit." I yelled while walking up to her with my hands going into a fist.

"They wanted it, Rose." She smiled at me.

"Bitch leave these kids alone. Just because I'm not her doesn't mean you are going to run this place." I sneered.

"Yea it does bitch, because you are not here to…" I punch her dead in the nose stopping her mid sentence.

"If I ever find out you are trying to give these girls any of your shit, I will personally kick your ass. You will be wishing you were in hell instead of here."

I punch her again knock her out. She landed on the ground with a thud. I walked back to Emily's room to find Erica and Elizabeth asleep on the floor with covers on them.

"Thank you Rose." Emily whisper, so she wouldn't wake the girls.

I change into sleeping clothes and laid down next to Emily pulling her into my arms and fell asleep. I woke up about five in the morning and got in the shower.

I got out and changed into a yellow Livestrong Nike shirt with a white hoodie over it. Black skinny jeans with yellow Nike shoes. To complete the outfit I had on a plain white Nike hat.(Outfit is on my profile.)

I walked back into the room to find Emily sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "You're leaving again." She whispered.

"I will see you soon. Next time I will get Nick, Jess, and Mark to take you to Montana to see me." I said with a sad smile.

"That's where you are?" She looked at me with tears coming down her face.

"Yea. I got to go. Watch out for them will you." I said while pointing at the sleepy girls. She nodded and gave me a hug.

"I love you." I said while grabbing my bag and hop out the window. I heard her say I love you too, don't forget me.

I got a cab and went to the air port. I feel asleep on the plane and got woken up by Marie. I walked to the mall which was about twenty minutes walk. I walked into Champs and got me some more Nike shoes. Then I walked into Hot Topic and got me some more shirts and skinny jeans.

I was walking out of Hot Topic when I felt a hand on my ass. I turned around and clock him in the face. His friends were laughing as he rolled on the ground.

"Don't every touch me or next time it bye bye man hood." I hissed.

I walked away because a cop was coming our way, and I can't get thrown out of the mall.

I walked into this dress shop and started looking for dress for the dance tomorrow. I found this black dress that I feel in love with. Now this love is something I always had. I love to shop just not forever. Thirty minutes is good anything over is tortuous, unless we are having a good time.

The martial pulled into a cross on the right upper side making the sleeve on the left smaller. (On my profile.) I walked into a store that was next door and bought the first pair I saw. They were black with a flower at the bottom of the shoe.

I walked across the mall when I saw Lissa and the gang walk in. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello." I said while look at them.

"We are here so be on the look out." I heard Mia whisper.

"Why are you whispering into your phone Mia?" Christian asked with the smirk.

"Shut up loser!." Mia shriek.

"Giving him the phone." I said annoyed.

"Hello Rosie." I could practically tell he was smirking.

"If you do not shut the fuck up and get the smirk off your face, I'm going to cut little Christina off! Then Lissa is going to be mad" I growl.

I saw him blush and give Mia back the phone.

"What did you say to make him blush and shut up?" Mia sounded like this was the first time this has every happen.

"I told him, he's not going to have little Christina if he didn't shut up." I laugh. She started laughing too.

"I got to let you go, I got to get jewelry for tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before she could reply.

I walked into this jewelry/hair jewelry store further away from them. I bought flower bracelet and earrings. I bought a flower head band for my hair. (Stuff is with the dress on my profile.)

I went to the food court and ate and then went to the movies and watch Slat. (That movie was badass!)

I got a text from Lissa telling me to drop the stuff off in the bathroom closest to the exit. I put it behind the trash can and walked to the park in-lot. I text Lissa telling her it was go.

I walked to the only black suburban and picked the lock. I hoped in the third row and got under the seat. About five minutes later I heard the doors open.

"Gosh that took forever." Christian said it like it killed him to be in there that long.

I saw Eddie, Mia, and Mase get in the seat right above me. Lissa and Christian in the second with two guardians. Dimitri and Alberta were in the front, and four guardians were in the fourth row. Thank god I didn't pick that one.

I grabbed Eddie's leg making him scream like a girl.

"What's wrong." Dimitri said.

"Nothing." Eddie said while pinching my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"What was that?" Alberta asked.

"Sorry that was me. Eddie pinch me for scaring him." Mia said.

"Will you two quit it." Mase said tiredly.

I was a boring ride, so I feel asleep. I woke to door slamming. I rolled out from underneath the seat and saw everyone walking away. I open the door and fell out due to my foot getting caught in the seat.

"Shit." I yelled landed on the ground.

"Roza?" Dimitri looked at me with anger.

Shit! Here we go.

* * *

**Sorry to make you wait! What do you think is going to happen to Rose? Where is Rose going to run into Adrian again? How did you like this Adrian's fans? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Oh yea don't forget to vote for your man on my poll! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**Catch Yall Later,**

**~Sylvia~**


	8. Winter Wonderland Confusion

**Gosh you all sure do Review fast! Thank You! I'm not UD until I hit the big 85! Well Sorry for not UD faster! Step Up 3-D was bomb digest! I had so much fun on the way home! My sister's car window on the driver side wouldn't go up, so water was going in the car! It was raining hard! Cars would pass us by and splash water into the car! I was laughing so hard that I almost pissed myself! Well enough of me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"What are you doing?" Lissa asked**

**"Deciding on which book of Vampire Academy series is the best? My readers want to know, since I'm the author." I said.**

**"You're not the author. Richelle Mead is." Lissa said.**

**"Fine I'm not the author. Richelle Mead is, but I still can't pick."**

* * *

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri looked at me on the ground.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Where did you go?" He hissed.

"I've been here all day!" I said it like he was dumb.

"Then why did you just fall out of the car?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Because…I was looking for you." I said it like it was common sense.

"Why is that?" He said.

"I miss seeing all your sexiness!" I said seductively.

"Roza, don't play me like I'm stupid. Now where did you go?" He said with anger lace into his Russian accent.

"That's for me to know and you to kiss my ass."

"Roza! I am not going to play this game! Where did you go?" He sounded irate.

"Look, your shoes are untied!" I said while pointing down at his shoes.

"Roza, I'm not going to look. Where did you go?" He was getting madder.

"Well if you fall, don't blame me." I said it like I'm not going to nurse his boo boo, but I total would if he asked.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh my god is that Stanly Boy running around with no clothes on." I gave him a horrified expression.

"What!" He turns his head around like a snake going in for the attack.

I turned around and ran away with my heart going a million miles hours.

"You are going to be running all practice!" He yelled after me.

"Looking forward to it SEXY!" I yell over my shoulder.

I ran to Lissa's room to get my stuff. I walk up to the door and knock.

"Rose!" Lissa said while throwing her arm around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back and then went around her into her room. Everyone was here. Perfect! Time to show them the video of Christian's lover.

"Christina I got a present for you!" I laugh.

"What did you get me Rosie?"

"I'm going to kick you ass flame boy." I got ready to move toward him when Lissa got in front me. Christian look frighten for his life and Lissa.

"Rose chill out please, he didn't mean it. Christian don't call Rose that or next time I'm not going to stop her." Lissa said it like no one better try anything and listen to her or you're going to get it.

Normally, I would have went around her and clock him one, but since Lissa asked, I didn't. You could still feel the anger that was rolling off of me thou.

"Lissa, here watch this." I said with a little bit anger. I gave her the video and watched her laugh.

"I can't believe you took this!" She giggled.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"Christina true lover!" I laughed.

Lissa gave Mia the phone and everyone crowed around her, and soon they were all laughing even Christian.

"Rose that is not my true love, but that was funny!" Christian chuckled.

I pick up my bags and walk to the door.

"Well I'm going to room and sleep." I said over my shoulder.

I walk out of the dorm and headed for my room. I was about to walk into my room when I heard my name.

"Rose, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Mase said jogging up to me.

"Well I usually go solo, so I can dance with everyone." I gave him the I'm sorry look.

"Oh okay." He choked it out like he needed water.

"Thank for asking." I turn back around and walk into my room.

I lay down on the bed and thought about Mase. I didn't want to hurt him, but all I see him as is a friend. I don't want to lead him on when I'm thinking about Adrian and Dimitri.

What if I see Adrian again, what am I going to do? Well I guess I have to tell him my name, but that's all. Morois just don't date dhampirs. If they do then they get look down on.

Then I have Dimitri. What is a girl to do! They are both hot! Dimitri is more closed off and Adrian looks like a guy that speaks his mind. They're total opposite. I fell asleep thinking about what it will be with Adrian in my life then Dimitri.

I woke to the dam alarm clock. Beep Beep Beep. I pick it up and threw it at the floor. Dam now I'm going to have to buy another dam clock. Why in hell did I set it? Oh yea community service. I got up and got in the shower. I change into white muscle shirt and blue and white Nike shorts and shoes. (Outfit is on my profile) I walk to the church in a haze, because of lack of sleep.

"Good morning Rose." The priest said in jolly mood.

"What's so good about when I have to work?" I said sleepy. He laughed.

"Come with me." He started walking away with a chuckle. I follow him up to attic of the church.

"Brings these boxes down stair so I can sort out down here, and then take the boxes I want to the elementary campus."

"Whatever."

I began to load up the boxes and took some down. About half way through the day I heard people coming in. The door flew open and I saw Lissa with her shirt half way up and Christian was touching her body with hunger and kissing her neck.

"Oh my God! I think I'm scarred for life!" I yelled.

"OMG!" Lissa screamed.

"I'm trying to work, not see a sex show. I don't even what to think about little Christina coming out of those pants. She is already too happy!" I look at them like I was scared to see more. Which I was, so it wasn't that hard.

Lissa was pulling her shirt down while Christian just smirked at me.

"What is going on in here?" Dimitri said walking into the room. That made Lissa blush more and finally made Christian cover himself with a box.

"I was trying to work and Lissa and Christian came here offering to help clean the church. I was just thanking them." I grinned at Christian. He looked pissed, but embarrassed.

"What do you need help with Rose?" Lissa stuttered.

"Take these boxes down to the persist." I grinned at Christian. Suckers!

"Come on Christian!" Lissa said while picking up a box. Christian grunted and picked up a box while mumbling. They left, leaving me with the hot sexy Russian.

"That was…" He shook his head not even finishing his sentence, because he was at loss for words.

"So comrade, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some help." He said without emotions. I think he wanted to spend time with me!

"Well, we have to get these boxes down to the priest."

After all the boxes were down, we had to go though all of them.

"Take these three boxes to the elementary campus." The priest said to me.

"Lissa and I are out of here." Christian said while take Lissa hand and pull her to the door.

"Rose, come to my room to get ready for the dance!" She yelled at me.

"I'll help you take them over there, so you can have more time to get ready." He smiled. My stomach gave a little flip.

"Do you think it takes me a lot of time to look this sexy? I think I've just been insulted." I put my hand on my heart and look hurt.

"Roza, you look beautiful all the time." He look a little shock for saying that.

"Thanks comrade I think you look sexy all the time as well." I gave him my man eater smile while deep down my stomach is in knots.

I could see the lust in his eye, but he was trying so hard not to show it. I was about to make my move when the priest came in ruining the mood.

"This one too." He smiled at me.

I want to hit him for ruining the mood, but I was afraid God would strike lightning at me for hitting one of his holy people. I grabbed the box in his hands and another and walk out of the room. I heard Dimitri walking behind me. I slowed my paste and let him catch up.

"What is it like in Russia?" Since he never talks about himself, I wanted to find out what made Dimitri, well Dimitri.

"It is beautiful." He smiled, but looked like he wasn't really here.

"Where did you grow up, since you know where I was brought up?" I said.

"Baia in Southern Siberia. It's the best play to raise children and it's beautiful." He sounded like he wish he was there right now.

"What is your family like?"

"They are most amazing people you would ever meet. My Grandmother gets these dream that usually happens. My mother Olena is best out there and glad I have her. I have three sister that are crazy, but nice to have around. There names are Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. " He smiled.

"They seem nice."

"They truly are. Maybe one day you might see them." He looks like he would love to take me.

"You'll take me?" I asked with a little shiver.

"Maybe." He gave me a grin and walked into the school.

We are here already? Dam just when thing where getting interesting! I walked in and gave the lady at the front desk the boxes. We walked out of the school and ran into this little girl.

"Oh my god, its Guardian Belikov and The Rose Hathaway!" She squealed.

Who is this girl? Is she on crack?

"Yes it is." Dimitri gave here a smile.

I was a little jealous of the girl, because she got Dimitri's smile like it was nothing, but I have to work my ass for it. Life is so unfair. She blushed which made want to slap her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jill Mastrano. I can't believe I'm meeting The Rose Hathaway! You are like a legend here! The way you took down that guardian like it was nothing!" She screamed nearly taking off my ears.

"Well thanks." I smile. At least she knows where to worship a god like! She wasn't so bad, but the smile still ticked me off a little.

"I wish I could be just like you!" She sounded wishful.

"No you don't." I said and walked away.

Why would anyone want to be me? Sure I look sexy and kick some serious ass, but my parents are fuck up. Hell I even lived in a foster care! I even got Strigoi hunting me! Why would anybody want that? I keep walking till I felt a hand on my arm.

"Rose why did you walk off like that?" Dimitri sounded worry, but a little curious.

"No one should have my life! It's not something you should be wishing for." I said and pull my arm out of his and headed to my room.

"Why?"

"Because…" I stop mid sentence, because didn't want him to find out that I heard him and Alberta talking.

"Roza, you are someone that the kids look up to. You might have temper problems and talk way to much, but you take care of yourself and other like no one else can. I look up to you sometimes." He sounded like he meant it.

" I got to get ready for the dance." I walk away from Dimitri with butterflies in my stomach, because he looked up to me. I don't agree with the temper problem or talk way to much thou.

I walk into my room and grab my clothes and headed to Lissa's room. I knock on her door for what seems like hours.

"Hurry up Lissa." I yelled.

"Rose hold on, let me get out of the shower." She hollered.

Mia came up from behind me and started bang on the door. "I told her she better be out of the shower before I got here." She looks mad. She had a dress in here arm with heels. I laugh as Lissa open the door.

"Finally we have been out here forever." Mia said.

"No you haven't!" Lissa said tiredly.

"Can yall stop bitching? Let's get ready for the dance." I said. Gosh they can be girls.

"Oh yea, royal Morois are coming here for the dance." Mia said it happily.

Oh shit Adrian.

"Do you know who?" I ask nervously.

"No, but I wish." Mia said looking like she was in a dream.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa said warily.

"Yea." I sat down on the couch.

"Let's get ready!" Mia yelled.

I went to take a shower since I had to work all afternoon. I came out to find Lissa doing Mia hair. I walk to the mirror and grab the straighter and fixed my hair. I grab the black head band and put in in my hair. Put on some black eyeliner going light on the make up. I put on my dress and shoes ready to go to see Mia putting on her shoes and Lissa making finally touch on her make up. (Mia and Lissa dress are on my profile.)

"Are yall ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Lissa said popping the 'p'.

We walk out of the room to meet the guys at the dance.

"Let's stay the night at my room after the dance." Lissa said.

"Okay Lissa as long you don't want to get freaky with Christian, I'll stay the night." I said with a shudder, because who want to see them do it! Not me! She blushed.

"I'm sorry about that, I forgot that you would be there cleaning." She mumbled. I laughed.

"What happen?" Mia said sounding confuse.

"I was cleaning the church attic for my community service and Lissa and Christian walked in trying to have sex with me in there." I laugh.

"OMG! Rose I feel so sorry for! That is something no one should see!" Mia looked horrified of the idea of Lissa and Christian doing it.

"Shut up guys!" Lissa sounded embarrass. Mia and I just laughed.

We finally got to the dance and it looked amazing. These morois may be traditional, but they sure do know how to decorate a party. It theme was winter wonderland. The opening had a big snow flake that out line the door. They had white pillars with a snow flake at the top with blue fabric connecting them. Had white and blue balloons, centerpieces were vases with white flowers with little crystals hanging off it. They had lights glowing everywhere. It was beautiful.

"There are the guys." Mia said pointing to the guys in the corner. We walked over there and saw all the guys with their mouth open.

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly in it." I said making all the girls laugh.

"Let's dance Rose." Mase asked.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and pull him to the dance floor.

We were dancing to This Instant by Sophia Fresh (Song on my profile! I thought since I seen Step Up 3-D why not use one of there songs!) I was grinding on Mase like I was trying to combine the two of our bodies. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer till his lips were mere inches from mine. I know I don't like Mase, but this music was making me want to jump all over him.

"We meet again little dhampir."

I turn to see Adrian right in front of me. Shit! I was hoping he wasn't going to be here. I'm still confused on the whole guy thing. All I want to do is have fun is that so much to ask for.

"Well look what the cat brought in." I smile then turn to Mase and grab his hand and pull us away from Adrian. We walk back to the group.

"Man Rose if I was lesbian I would have total jump on you and kiss you, cause that was hot!" Mia said.

Oh no, I don't sway that way. "Sorry Mia, but I only like guys." I said nervously.

"I said if I was lesbian not that I was. Loser!" Mia look horrified at the thought of her and another girl together. I wanted to laugh, but held it in. I know some guys think it hot for girl on girl, but I will only do that if I'm really really really drunk.

"Why were yall talking to Adrian Ivashkov?" Lissa look at Mase and I like we were crazy to even know him.

"I don't know. He seems to know Rose." Mase said sending glares at Adrian across the room. He was staring at me.

"Where did you meet him? He not good for you, he goes through girls left and right. He always smoking and drinking." Mia looked at me with concern.

"Whoa guys I ran into him at the prom." Did they think I already gave him some? Now I know how they think of me! Can anyone say EASY!

"I thought it was a human prom." Christian said while looking at Lissa. Lissa was staring at Adrian like she wants to go over there and talk to him. I have to ask her about that.

"It was. He was there with his friend. He said his friend wanted him to come so he wouldn't be alone with the human girl. I guess you could call him his wing man." I said like they were annoying me.

"You should stay away from him." Mase sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

"Whatever. Lissa, I need to talk to you in private." I said it like I was going to talk to one way or another. We walk to the balcony.

"How do you know Adrian?" I asked, because clearly she knows him by the way she was looking at him.

"He is a sprit user like me and he comes here ever other week to practice with me without anyone knowing." She whispered.

"You're what and why?" I was so confuse.

"You know every moroi specialize in an element, well we didn't specialize in the four common elements. There is a fifth one that no one hardly remember, because it's so rare. Spirt. I can heal things and he can go into people dreams and see their auras. Since my family was the last Dragomirs, we were close to the queen and he is her favorite nephew. and ran into each other. Since he could see auras, he saw mine was just like his. That how we found out we were sprit users. He not that bad of a guy, but I don't want people to talk about us being together. They may think me and him did something and I don't want Christian to be mad or worst jealous. You are the only person that knows about my ability beside Adrian." She look at me scared like was going to tell someone.

"Lissa, your secret is safe with me." I told her. She looked relieved.

"Lissa I'm so confused on this guy thing." I mumbled. I was scared to tell her, but if she can tell me one of her secret I could tell her one of mine.

"What guy thing?" She asked.

"Well…I have kissed Dimitri at less three times and I think I fell in love with him. Then I went to the prom and meet Adrian and I'm attracted to him. So I don't know what to do." I mumble.

"You and Dimitri?" She said in shock.

"Yes me and Dimitri, but can't we move on." I said desperately.

"Sorry I just couldn't picture him with anyone, since he's so antisocial. Wow just wow! Adrian is a good guy, but he does go through girls really fast. Dimitri is really nice and I could picture you with both of them. I'm sorry I can't help, but I'm glad you trust me." She sounded like she meant it.

"Well let just keep this between us." I look at her like this just our little dirty secret.

"Okay let's go party!" She said while heading for the party.

"Where did yall go?" Christian said curiously.

"None of your business flame boy." I smirked at him.

"Can I have this dance?" I turn to see Adrian bowing with his hand out stretching for mine. I saw Mia and Eddie look at me in shock, Mase was sending death glares at Adrian, Christian just smirk, and Lissa smile at me.

"Sure, but just because you asked nicely." I grabbed his hand and walk on to the dance floor.

We dance to Love At First Sight by Blue. (On my profile.) This song was just like my feelings. I like him a lot and the way his hand felt around my body made me want to lose myself in his arms. How could someone love two guys at once? This sucks!

"What is your name, because I think I feel in love with you at first sight?" He said while twirling me around.

"Rose." I said just to for fill my promise. Just keep telling yourself that.

"That name suits you, because you are beautiful like a rose." He gave me that sexy grin.

"I'm not like those other girls you are usually with, so your pick up lines are not going to work. Thanks for the dance." I walk away just when the song ends. I walk back to the group.

"I can't believe you danced with him." Mase said with disapproval.

"You better believe it." I said, because I was getting tired of his jealously.

"I'm going to go." I was getting tired with all this guy crap. "Call me and I will go to your room Lissa." I walked away from them and headed for my room, but then deicide to go to the church. Since its quiet and no one would guess that I was there.

I walked to the church to think about the whole guy thing. I open the door to find Dimitri head down like he was praying.

"What are you doing?" I asked, because I know he knew I was in here.

"Just thinking, this is a good place to think." He smiled at me. I sat down beside him.

"It is."

I look at him and saw the same look from the office and gym, but just like them I was gone before I could figure it out. Gosh I'm pissed about that.

"Why are you not at the dance?" He asked.

"Got tired of it and just want to think about some things." I sighed in exhaustion.

"What?" He sounded like he really wants to know.

Should I tell him or should I lie. I don't know what came over me, but I felt then need to tell him.

"You and Adrian." I said it while looking him dead in the eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Sorry for not UD sooner! Tell what you think in a review! Vote for your man too! REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**Catch Yall Later,**

**~Sylvia~**


	9. Bonded Fight

**Sorry for not UD SOONER! I had school stuff to take care of and loss track of time. I made this chapter with more action and made Rose feel more lost and mad! I hope you like it and will make you less mad at me for not UD sooner! Not UD until I get 95 REVIEWS! So you better Review! If I get 100 REVIEWS, I will UD fast as Lightning Promise! I don't break Promises! Well enough of me enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Why are you standing in line to get Richelle Mead to sign your book knowing I'm the author of Vampire Academy." I yelled.**

**"You are not the author she is and you sound like I cheating on you!" He looked annoyed.**

**"You are! You might as well kiss her! I have a plan to become the author!" I hollered.**

**"I'm not going to do that and you better stop planning! Richelle Mead is the author and your not!" He sounded irate.**

**"Fine! I will stop and Richelle Mead is the author not me!" I gave in and started to feel hot! Why in the hell do I feel hot?**

**I look at my friend and saw her check red, and she was staring at this hot sexy beast.**

* * *

Dimitri's face was in a guardian mask showing no type of emotions, but in his eye there was a flare of what seem anger. He said nothing, making it seem like I was talking to statue. I was staring to get furious.

"Earth to Dimitri! Is there anyone there!" I said sarcastically while waving my hands in front of his face.

He slightly opened his mouth as if he was going to spill out everything and tell me about how he cared about me, and didn't want me with Adrian. He didn't, he just got up and walked away like he was running away from everything.

I walked to my room from the Church all alone, my mind wasn't cleared at all it was worse, I made everything worse as always. Why did I have to tell him! If I just keep my mouth shut, he would have still been right here with me.

I open the door to my room felling exhausted and fell to my bed._ Stupid stupid-o stupid-a, you are so stupid Rose! _

Shit Lissa! Why did I have to agree to sleep in her room? I didn't feel like talk or trying to act like every thing was okay. All I want to do was curl up in ball and never wake up to this hell whole. I push myself from my bed with a sigh. I grab my clothes and headed to Lissa's room.

I walk to Lissa's door and knock. The door open to a surprised look on Lissa's face, she said in excitement " I thought you weren't coming" she slightly giggled.

I smiled, but no matter how hard to tried to fake it Lissa seem to know something was wrong.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa said.

"Nothing!" I said and tried to ignore it and walked in dropping my bag on the floor.

"Rose you're here!" Mia said while jumping off the bed.

"Yea, now the fun can begin!" I said it like I was the life of the party.

I walk to the restroom to change into gray and white strip short shorts and plain white muscle shirt. You could see my black and grayish white bra, but I didn't care since it was just girls. I had on black fuzzy house shoe. (Outfit on my profile)

I walked out of the restroom to find Mia whispering something to Lissa. "What was that?" I looked at Mia like I would kill her if she didn't spill it.

"Well…I was saying that Adrian was looking at you like you were a piece a meat." She giggled.

"Whatever." I said like I didn't care, but deep down my mind was like 'Oh I know!'.

There was a knock on the door.

"It better not be Christian or I'm leaving. I don't think I can live if I see you two trying to get freaky again." I pretended to gag.

Lissa blushed while getting up to open the door. I saw Adrian standing there like he was about to jump her for not tell her something. Mia didn't notice this, because she was looking at a magazine.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa whispered angrily while shutting the door. I got up and walk to the door and said over the shoulder "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

I open the door to find Lissa whispering loudly in Adrian's face. "Anyone could see us right now"

"Lissa clam down. I came here to ask you about Rose. I saw you two talking like yall were best friend." He said with a sexy grin.

"Well, she is right here and yall can stop talking like I'm not here." I said it making them both jump.

"Lissa go back to your room and talk to Mia before she walks out here." She nod to me. Lissa left, leaving me with Adrian and right now I didn't want to deal with him.

"What do you want to know?" I said tiredly.

"Well nice to see you too little dhampir." Adrian gave me this smile meaning to melt any women. I felt like melting, but I was to tried to give a shit. All I want to do is get on a plane and get back to my old life.

"What do you want to know, before I leave." I said it like I didn't give a shit.

"Is that how you treat all men or I'm I just special." He gave me a cocky grin while looking me up and down.

Then I remember the outfit I had on and I almost moved my hand to cover up my bra. I didn't want to drag his intention to there, so I didn't move. Fuck him for making me feel like this. I never worry about what I wear and not going to worry now.

"Nope! It's just I'm not in the mood and after what I found out about your reputation, I just want to slap you for thinking I'm like those other girls." I said tiredly then into anger.

"Whoa little dhampir! If I thought you were like those other girls then I wouldn't have came to Lissa to get information about you. I don't give a damn about those girls to get to know them. You are different and I think I'm falling for you hard. I can't get you out of my head and all I want to do is see you." He looked mad that I thought less of him and for making him feel that way.

"Yea, I'm different from those girl like how they gave into you and I'm not." I said and turn away from him, walk into the room.

"What took so long, it must have been important." Mia said while painting her nails.

"Nope, it wasn't that important. I think I just wasted a couple of minutes of my life that I'm never going to get back." I said it like I didn't give a crap about it.

Lissa looked at me with a look that said we are so going to talk. I just rolled my eyes and got in the bed that was made in the floor.

"I going to bed, because I got practice in the morning. If any of yall mess with me while I'm asleep, I will kick your ass when I get up." I said it in a threatening voice. They look at me like they were going to shit themselves with fear.

I woke up the next morning feeling so stupid, why did I have to said anything. Now I have to go to practice and face him. He hadn't said anything last night why would he anything now.

I walked into the double doors, stopping when I saw Dimitri talking to Alberta, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying exactly, but I hear my name and it caught my attention.

"Have you heard anything about Rose's mother" Dimitri said in a frantic voice.

"Yes, she went on a Strigoi hunt and heard the Strigoi speaking over a plan to capture Rose." Alberta said with a little frighten voice.

Shit, when are these fuckers going to leave me alone! Just cause I kick some major Strigoi ass. I tried to hear more of there conversation, but I couldn't then I heard something behind me. I jumped thinking I had got caught eavesdropping on Dimitri and Alberta.

"Headmistress want to talk to you Guardian Petrov." Mr. Dumbass said it like this was an important meeting.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this later." Alberta said while walking out of the gym's door. I push open the door and ran to the bench and threw my bag down and ran to stretch making it look like I was late and didn't hear anything.

"Sorry comrade had a long night."

I bent down with my back toward him not able to face him just yet. I did my warm up think about what happen in the church. I came into the room to find Dimitri staring at the wall.

"What's so interesting? You can look at the wall forever, but you can't even look at me, well that just stupid." I said sarcasticly.

"Roza, I could stare at you for a…" He stop mid sentence after he figure out he was about to say something he shouldn't.

I wanted to grab his shoulder and shake him while screaming 'What is the matter with you? Can't you just speaks what on your mind, because I feel the same way.'

"You are going to be practicing with a different guardian while I watched." He said while a guardian walk into the gym. This is going to be a long day.

"You are free to go Rose." Dimitri said while Guardian Monreal left through the gym door with a limp.

"You want to get away from all this sexiness already?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Get to class Ms. Hathaway before you are late." He walk out of the gym.

When am I every on time? Never. I took a quick shower and change into plain white elbow length shirt with plain black undershirt. Light skinny jean with black boots. Heart necklace with a black bracelet and sunglass. (Outfit is on my profile.)

I walked out of the gym and headed to the common ground to get some breakfast. I got glazed donuts and some orange juice. I sat down beside Lissa and Mia and began to eat. I could care less about the drink, but I had to wash down the donuts. The way I was stuff it into my mouth, I was surprise to not choke, but since I ate a lot I'm use to it.

"Rose slow down before you kill yourself." Lissa looked at me with concerned.

"I haven't eat since the dance and do you know how long that been, like a life time." I grinned at her to ease her worrying. Everyone laughed.

They talked about the what happened after I left the dance. I zoned out until I heard Mia voice got into a gossipy whisper. "I can't believe Camille actually kiss Adrian in his room this morning."

Lissa eyes went straight to me. I gave her I don't give a shit look, but it looked like she saw through it.

"What?" Eddie asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yea it true! I heard Guardian Garcia walk in on them. He had to tell Adrian that Headmistress wants to speak to him." She looked at Eddie liked she wished it was her and him they walked in on.

My stomach gave a twist and my heart felt like it was closing in on me. Mase was making kiss noise making everyone laugh, but me. Every time I would heard his kissing sound it made my stomach drop like I was on a rollercoaster. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Lissa stop laughing and looked at me like she was about to pull me into a hug.

"You know he is staying here at the school." Mia looked at me and Lissa.

"He is?" I choked out, everyone was looking at me weird. Mase looked jealous, Christian had on a smirk, Eddie looked like he was about kick Mase telling him to cool it, Mia looked at me like she know something. Finally Lissa looked at me with sorrow and was happy at the same time. Like she was sad, because of what he did and happy that he could stay here and try to fix it.

"Yea." Mia said quietly.

I got up and left, leaving my food and their faces. I walked to this abandoned cabin in the forest to think. I open the door to find a bed with a soft quilt and some chair pull up to the fireplace and a kitchen to the side. I sat on the bed to think about all my problems.

How can he make me feel this way? I wished I never came here. I fell for guys that I can't have. One is my mentor and won't do anything, because I'm a student. The other is drunk that is a player and will only break my heart.

I heard the bell ring breaking me out of my black hole. I got up and headed to school hoping the teacher lecture could take my mind off things. I was about to walk into the academic building when I heard a voice that made me hurt and angry at the same time. I thought I was different than those other girls, yea right.

"Rose!"

I kept walking like I didn't hear anything. Each step was like I walking on burning coal. I felt a hand on my arm sending pain through my body. The pain was the heart ache that made everything seem more real.

"Rose…didn't you…hear me…calling…your name?" He wheezed from running.

"Nope! Now can you let go of my arm before I make you." I growled.

He pulled his hand off me with a surprise expression.

"What's the matter little dhampri?" He looked worried.

"You are the matter! I wish I never meet you at that dance! I wish I could have my old life! What did I do to deserve this!" I turn around and walked away from the heart ache, but instead walk toward the numbness.

I walk into the class and sat down, the teacher didn't say anything for which I'm grateful. Dimitri locked eyes with me making me more numb. He look like he want to take me out of here and the pain that was in me. I turn and listen to the teacher talk for once in my life.

The day just went by like I was in the dark with no light and you walk so slow so you don't hit anything. That how slow this damn day went.

I walk into Stanly Boy's classroom feeling like I was going to explode when I saw Dimitri standing against the wall.

"You finally made it on time." Stanly Boy said in amazement, but a little bit of sarcasm.

"That because I feel like I want to punch someone and you make me more mad, so I though you were the best choice!" I step toward him while rising my fist. He back up with fear in his eyes totally losing his guardian mask.

"You are lucky that I got some control, because if not you'll will be begging for my to stop." I shouted in his face.

I sat down with the whole room dead quiet. I was surprise I didn't him, but I think it was because I want to hit Dimitri and Adrian for making me feel.

I listen to my Ipod hoping it would drown out Stanly Boy's voice. I was listening to Decode by Paramore. (Song on my profile.) How did I get here and how will I get the hell out of here? I want to just pack my shit and leave and hope that I forget everything. I can't believe I made a fool of myself for these guys. I open my heart and now this happens.

I look up to see Dimitri eyes on me. I gave him a glare meant to kill him for making me feel this way. Right there alarm went off and red light blinking.

I saw all the guardian run for the door. I ran with them to see what the hell is going on. This got my mind off things and I wasn't going to give it up. I followed two guardians to the weapon room and waited for them to leave. It didn't take long, because we were under attack.

I grab two sharp knifes and shove them into my boot and put a stake in my back pocket and grabbed another one and ran outside. As soon as I got outside two Strigoi attack me at once. I glided around all their swings and stake them in the heart. I killed four more when I heard a scream.

I felt like I was going to die as soon as I turn around. I took off running and punch the Strigoi off Lissa's neck. I stake him in the heart right when I felt something stab me in the back. I let out a scream and turn around and saw a Strigoi going in for another hit when I dodge left cause it to slice my arm instead of going through my arm. I hissed at the pain and stab him in the heart when he went for my throat. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa ran to me.

"Why and the hell are you out here?" I yelled at her. Even if I'm going to die I'm still going out Rose Hathaway style.

"I ran an errand to the elementary and I was coming back when they busted in." She had tears coming down her eyes.

I coughed causing blood to fly out of my mouth. Lissa let out a scream.

"Rose stay with me!" She begged. I felt like I was drowning in blackness.

"Rose!" That was the last thing I heard before I fade into nothingness.

I saw this Moroi lady standing in front of me with a smile on her face. I want to knock it off her face, because I just die.

"I will see you again." She said in hollow voice.

I was about to yell what the fuck are you talking about when I felt this heat hit me. It warmed me everywhere making me feel whole. It made me feel like I never came to this damn school, but stayed in my old life. I felt my heart give a jump and stay beating.

I open my eyes to see Lissa leaning over me with a smile. I could feel her happiness and relief that it work. I sat up and look at my body like it was not mine, but a ghost. I mean where are all the cuts!

"What…" I couldn't even get the words out, I mean what the hell happen.

"I healed you Rose, I couldn't let you die, because of me. You are the first person I healed beside Adrian, but only in practice." She smile at me.

I could feel that she was nervous, because I was her first beside Adrian. This is so weird! How can I know how she feels?

"Glad I could be your first none spirit user." What else could I have said, I mean she just brought me back for the dead.

I heard a scream and grab Lissa and push her behind me and looked around us like Chucky or Jason might pop out. I felt how scared Lissa was and that was making me more jumpy.(I was watching this when I wrote this part!)

"Lissa, I have to get you out of here." I said while pulling her toward the guess house.

This was the closest build and I didn't want to go in there, because of Adrian. I only went was because I need to get Lissa out of here. As soon I got her in there I told her to take me to Adrian's room. Hell, he was the Queen's favorite nephew, he should have guardians all around and this was one of the safest place I know without me here to protect her.

She got to the door and knock I heard nothing. I kick the door in, when five guardian went to attack me. I dodge them all while pulling Lissa with me.

"Damn it! Stop it's Rose and Lissa! If I have to kick your asses I will!" I yell. They all stop and look at me in astonishment.

"Rose!" Adrian shouted and pulled me into a hug.

I wanted to stay in his arms, but then I thought about what happen early this morning and I pulled away in a hurry.

"I got to go, keep Lissa safe or I will kill you myself." I said while walking to the door.

"Rose you can't go out there." Lissa holler while grabbing my arm.

"Rose you can't do this." Adrian said in a quiet voice.

"Let go! I got to go help, I'll see you around Lissa I promise." I walk out the door without promising Adrian, because I don't know if I want to see him again.

I ran out the building to see Dimitri fighting two Strigoi with three more coming up behind him. I ran and cut them off and kill before Dimitri could turn around.

"Roza what the hell are you doing out here?" He look scared to find me out here.

I could feel myself worrying. Why in the hell am I worrying? I slip into Lissa's head and she telling Adrian not to worry even is she was worrying herself. I was pull out so fast that I almost fell from the shock. How in the hell did that just happen?

"I'm here to help you." I grinned at him. How and the hell did that just happen?

"You need to get back into the school where it safer." He growled at me.

"I can take care of myself." I gave him a smirk.

He was about to say something when we heard a scream. We took off running and saw Strigois taking people. Three Strigois jumped out from behind the tree.

"We found her!" One yelled, causing a up roar among the Strigoi.

We were fighting when I saw them taking more people. I can't let them take them without me. That when the thought hit me like a fist to my face. Literally a fist hit my face for thinking to long.

Dimitri killed one and went for the other one leaving me one. I dodge his fist and had a clear shot to his heart, but stop myself from doing it, because I need him for my plan. I kick him to the gut send him backward. I look at Dimitri in the eyes and he looked like he saw what I was doing.

"No!" He yelled right when the Strigoi I kicked got up and knocked me out.

Then world went black and I knew that my plan was a success. The Strigoi are taking me with other people that they capture.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Thank to Samm for helping me write the begining of this chapter and for helping me revise this! I write so fast that I don't even think about it! _PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!_**

**Catch Yall Later,**

**~Sylvia~**


	10. Replay

**Thanks for the Reviews! I went to the movies yesterday and saw Scott Pilgrim vs. the world and it was hilarious! Not UD until I get 115 Reviews! I have a lot of people add the story to favorite and alerts, so leave a Review PLEASE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA! Richelle Mead does! (I couldn't think of a disclaimer this time!)**

* * *

**APOV**

I was talking to Jesse and Camille and my best friend Jake about this group that they were dissing. I only came to talk to Lissa about spirit stuff and to dance with the ladies. I wish that girl from the dance was here. There just something about her that I want to be with and not like a one night stand. This was really freaking me out, because I don't get close to any of the chicks I've been with.

"I can't believe she got away with hitting you! She should have got expelled, so she can go back to the blood whore village!" Camille said it like she really dislike her.

"I would have total hit her, but she caught me off guard." Jesse said it like that was the only reason.

I glad this chick hit him, because if my friend wasn't close to Camille family I wouldn't be talking to the group.

"Look at her, she is such a slut." She had hatred in her voice.

I turned to see who the girl of our topic was and I wanted to thank her for punching this loser. Oh it her! She look as beautiful as she did at the dance. The tightness of the dress made me want to take it off her to see the beauty of her without it.

"I don't see what guys see in her, she nothing but a bitch." She grab my arm and pull me out of my daydream.

"Adrian, It's her!" Jake laugh.

I told him about her and how she made me feel. He laugh at me thinking this, because he said she wasn't like the other girls I mess around with. I knew this already, because she didn't react the same way and had this hold on me. She has this fire in her eyes that I love. Love? Stop thinking about her and move on.

"I got to go to the restroom." I said as I walked to the table to watch the women of my life.

I saw her grinding on this guy and I wanted to go over there and punch him. He looked like a dhampir, so he probably kick my ass. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her. I got up and walked to them just as the song ended, thank god, I don't know how much longer I could watch them together.

"We meet again little dhampir." She turn around sending me flowery smell.

"Well look what the cat brought in." She smile and grab the boys arm and started to walk away from me.

What the hell! She can't just walk away from me, Adrian Ivashkov! I'm even the Queen's favorite nephew! I looked over to see her talking to three boys and two girls. Lissa! She was talking to Lissa like they were best friends. I have to talk to her about her friend. I saw Lissa and her leave the group and walk to the balcony.

"My man I see she not that interested in you." Jake laugh.

"Shut up Jake! All I have to do is talk to her, but she always ends up leaving." I sigh.

"That because she can't stand you." He chuckled. "Besides after what I heard for Jesse and Camille she not someone you want to be around. She hit a royal without even thinking. She's too wild for you and she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Jake said desperately.

He was worried about me and the love of my life. I'm glad she hit him and no one to wild for me. I'm the kind of guy that parties to hard and can't remember it the next night. No one is wilder than me. As for her not keep her mouth shut, I like a girl that speaks her mind. This help me to get to know her and I like them feisty.

Lissa and her came in and walk back to their group. I walk over there fast, so I couldn't lose her. I want to talk and have her in my present through the whole night.

"Can I have this dance?" I bow my head down afraid to look her in the eye when I got reject. I stretch out my hand hoping for her to grab it. I could feel the death glare from the guy she dance with. Is he a jealous boyfriend? If he is then he better watch out, because I'm going to steal her away from him.

"Sure, but just because you asked nicely." She grabbed my hand and we walked onto the dance floor.

We dance to Love At First Sight by Blue. (On my profile.) This song was just like my feelings. I knew from first time I had laid my eyes on her she was the one. She was the one that was going to end my times as a player. She was the one that I wanted to spend my future with and have my babies with. I thought she was a human and I knew my aunt and family wasn't going to like, but she was the one for me. She was a dhampir and that makes some things better. Like she already knew about our kind and I could tell her about everything. It made things worst with people going to be mad and look down on us, but I don't give a shit about them only her.

"What is your name, because I think I feel in love with you at first sight?" I said while twirling her around. She promised me this and I think I need to stop calling her 'her'….

"Rose." She sounded like she was only saying it, because she had to.

"That name suits you, because you are beautiful like a rose." I gave her a grin that all the women love.

"I'm not like those other girls you are usually with, so your pick up lines are not going to work. Thanks for the dance." She walked away just when the song ends and walked back to her group.

The grin didn't even have a effect on her. What is wrong with her? All the ladies love me. They love for my money and looks and status. I think that's why I love her, for her beauty and because she different.

I saw the guy that she dance with said something to her and she left out the door. I was about to leave and follow, but Camille pull me to the dance floor. She began grinding on me while Jesse was sending me glares. Get your girl I was about to yell and hit this chick.

"Why are you looking at Rose like she is the love of your life when you have me here?" She tried to sound seductive.

"Because you are not her." I said that and walk out of the dance hoping to find Rose.

I didn't see her anywhere so I walk to my room in the guest house. I lay in bed think about Rose being here with my arm around her while I kiss her lips. How in world am I going to get her to talk to me and fall for me like I did for her. It like I didn't even have a chance against her, I bet any guy did. It's like every guy around her is pull to her with or without their consent. I have to talk to Lissa and get as much as details I can get. Like her favorite food, candy, movie, dress size, and shoes size. What does she like to do and what things she hate. I never done this for a girl and it was scaring me.

First I need to go to the Headmistress and ask if I can live here, so I can spend as much time as possibly with Rose. I walk to the Headmistress's office. I give the secretary a smile and she nearly falls off her chair. She get up and walks to the office while looking over her shoulder with her checks red. Why can't I have the same effect on Rose, at least I know I still got it.

"You may go in." She stutters.

"Thank you." I grin at her making her blush. I only wish is was Rose.

I walk in and sat down in the chair facing this bird looking women with her point nose.

"What can I do for you, Lord Ivashkov?" She smile at me.

"Well, I want to know if I could stay here to work with Lissa on her spirit." I add a little of compulsion.

"Yes you may, let me call the board to arrange you a room to stay in." She said in clam and even voice.

I think I used to much compulsion. She is the only person that know about Lissa's ability, because I had to give a reason to come here and why not use it to stay here. Maybe I can convince Lissa to bring Rose to one of our practice.

"I'll like to keep the room that I'm staying in."

"Of course. I will let you go, because it is late. I will send a guardian to you in the morning to tell you to come to me, so I can tell you the rules and everything." She nodded to me and I got up and left.

One task done next is Lissa. I walk to room and knock on it.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa whispered angrily while shutting the door.

"Can't I come here to see your beauty." I gave her my sexy grin to make her clam down.

"Anyone could see us right now" She nearly almost yelled in my face. Am I losing my touch?

"Lissa clam down. I came here to ask you about Rose. I saw you two talking like yall were best friend." I said with a sexy grin.

"Well, she is right here and yall can stop talking like I'm not here." Rose said making me and Lissa jump.

"Lissa go back to your room and talk to Mia before she walks out here." Rose said it while looking at Lissa.

Lissa left, leaving me with Rose. Well this is better than my plan, I can get the answer from her and get to spend time with her.

"What do you want to know?" She said tiredly.

Is she tired of me or is ready to go to bed. If she ready for bed than she not that wild, because if I wasn't doing this I will be drinking with Jake.

"Well nice to see you too little dhampir." I said with my women eater smile.

"What do you want to know, before I leave." She said it like she didn't give a shit if I was here or not. This is not the reaction I want or usual get.

"Is that how you treat all men or I'm I just special." I said while checking her out.

She had on gray and white strip shorts short that showed her gorgeous legs. White shirt that showed me her black and white grayish bra. I almost pull her to me and kiss her. She was so beautiful that I almost lost control.

"Nope! It's just I'm not in the mood and after what I found out about your reputation, I just want to slap you for thinking I'm like those other girls." She said tiredly then into anger.

What they hell wrong with her?

"Whoa little dhampir! If I thought you were like those other girls then I wouldn't have came to Lissa to get information about you. I don't give a damn about those girls to get to know them. You are different and I think I'm falling for you hard. I can't get you out of my head and all I want to do is see you." I said angrily.

How dare she think that about me like that! She the girl I love and she makes me feel like this without returning the feelings!

"Yea, I'm different from those girl like how they gave into you and I'm not." She said and turn away from me and walk into the room.

I hope you are ready for the me dhampir, because I going to make you fall for me like the other girl, but unlike them I'm not letting you go.

I walk to my room to find Jake packing his bags.

"You leaving?" I asked.

"Yea, I got to go and see my father. You need to pack your bags too." He said while putting a shirt in his bag.

"Nope I'm staying here." I said while taking vodka out of the icebox.

"You are obsess with her!" He laugh.

"No I'm not! She is different and I'm not going anywhere knowing she is here." I sat down on the couch.

"You are so going to regret this." He said while walking out the door with his bag.

"The only thing I'll regret is leaving my little dhampir." I mumble to no one.

I climb in bed and dreamed about me and Rose together. I was thinking about dream walking into Rose dream, but didn't. I already had enough of rejection for one day and beside I'll see her in the morning. I woke to a knock on the door thinking it was the guardian that will tell me to go to the office.

I had on silk boxers without a shirt. I open the door to find Camille. Shit, way to start off the day! This day is going to suck! I step aside and let her in and closed the door.

"What do you want?" I looked at her like the hoe she is. That coming from me and I'm hoe myself.

"I want to see you this morning, is that so wrong?" She said while running the tip of her index finger on my chest.

"It is when you are not wanted." I said angrily. I grab her hand and push it away.

"Well you won't being saying that for long." She said huskily. She grab my shirt and pull me onto her lip, so fast I couldn't stop her.

"Lord…" I pull away from her as fast as lightning.

"What do you want." I glare at Camille.

"The headmistress will love to see." He said and then walk out the door like his ass was on fire.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at Camille, making her back up toward the front door.

"I had to show you that I'm better than Rose." Before I could say anything she was out my door.

Shit if Rose finds out about this I'll not have a chance with her. I walk to the shower to wash away the gross feeling Camille left on my body and lips. I got and got dress and walk to the headmistress's office.

"You may go right in Lord Ivashkov." The secretary said with a smile. I walk in the office like I own it.

"Lord Ivashkov…" I tune out to all the rules and look out the window.

"If you can follow the rules then you can stay, once out of line you are to leave." She said in a cool voice forcing me out of daydream.

"Yes will follow the rules to the best of my ability." I gave her a smile meant to seal the deal. I walk out of the office and walking back to my room. I was about to walk into the guest building when I saw Rose walking to class.

"Rose!" I don't know what made me say it, I just want to have her here with me. She kept on walking like she didn't hear me. I called again and took off running toward her.

"Rose…didn't you…hear me…calling…your name?" He wheezed while grabbing her arm. I can't believe I ran for a girl! Note to self 'I need to work out more!'

"Nope! Now can you let go of my arm before I make you." She growled at me. What the hell! I pull my arm back like I just got shock for the evil energy rolling off her. Her aura was Dark Red which meant anger. Who made her like I will kick their ass. Will I probably lose, but I make sure they pay.

"What's the matter little dhampri?" I said worriedly. Maybe I can cheer her up.

"You are the matter! I wish I never meet you at that dance! I wish I could have my old life! What did I do to deserve this!" She turn around and walked away from me, making me numb.

What did I do? Camille. She must have found out! This just made my chances with her more slim. I walk to my room feeling numb, lost, and alone. As soon as got in my room I grabbed the vodka and drank away the pain. I know I was breaking the rules, but right now I couldn't give a damn without my little dhampir here. I must have pass out cause the next I know there are five guardian in my room.

"What the hell is happing?" I asked in a what the hell kind of way.

"We are under attack and we have to protect you at all cost." The guardian said then went into guardian mode saying nothing else. Attack.

Where is my little dhampir! I have to find her! I went for the door when one of the guardian pulled my arm. I was about to use compulsion on him when the door was knock down. The guardian all went to attack leaving me in shock.

"Damn it! Stop it's Rose and Lissa! If I have to kick your asses I will!" Rose yelled. That was the most beautifulness voice in the world.

"Rose!" I shouted and pulled her into a hug. It felt like she wanted to stay in his arms, but then I felt her stiff and I pulled away from me in a hurry.

"I got to go, keep Lissa safe or I will kill you myself." Rose said while walking to the door. Oh hell no, she can not go out there!

If I have to use compulsion to stop her I will, because I'm not losing the love of my life!

"Rose you can't go out there." Lissa holler while grabbing her arm.

"Rose you can't do this." I said in a quiet voice. I could barely speak from the shock and thoughts going on in my head.

"Let go! I got to go help, I'll see you around Lissa I promise." She promise Lissa with promising me. I felt my stomach drop. She didn't want to see me!

Well to bad she going to see me wither she like it or not! I yelled at myself hoping to pull myself from falling into the black. It felt like hours. I began to paste the room like a crazy man thinking about Rose.

"Adrian stop worrying!" Lissa said. Her Aura told me she was worrying too. Come back to my little dhampir.

**DPOV**

I saw Adrian Ivashkov dancing with my Roza. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I could lose my job and never see Rose again. I couldn't take it no more, so I walk to the church to think about my feeling for Rose.

I sat down and look at my hand like they were a traitor. They wanted to have Rose body. I hear the door open, but didn't turn around, because all I could do was hope that it was Rose. Why are think this, you can't have her!

"What are you doing?" Rose voice flutter through out the church.

"Just thinking, this is a good place to think." I smiled at her. She sat down beside me and my hand went to touch her. Stop it you traitor! I mentally yelled at my hands.

"It is." She look at me, making me look into those beautiful brown eyes. I want to take her out of this school and live a life together. What is wrong with me! Rose.

"Why are you not at the dance?" I asked, because I thought she was having a good time with Adrian. She look like he was the love of her life not me. She almost eighteen and your student! She is my love of my life and I can't have her, life is unfair.

"Got tired of it and just want to think about some things." She sighed in exhaustion.

Maybe I was wrong about her and Adrian. That sent hope through my body even I shouldn't be feeling this.

"What?" I said hoping she would tell me, so I fixed what ever is bothering her.

"You and Adrian." She said it while looking him dead in the eyes.

My heart stop for two reasons. One is because I knew there was something going on between them and hurt to finally hear it out loud. Then it was that she was thinking about me like I was of her.

"Earth to Dimitri! Is there anyone there!" She said sarcastically while waving my hands in front of his face.

I was about to tell her that the man of life was right here, but I thought of roles in life and I couldn't have her. So I got up and left leaving her and my feeling for her behind. You are not to think about her only as a student. I told myself mentally. This was going to be more harder than facing down Strigoi.

I walk to my room and sleep without dreaming, I think this is going to be more easier than I thought. Yeah right! I woke to practice with Rose. My stomach was in a knots, but I force it away. I walk into the gym to find Alberta there. I walk up to her and told her good morning and then my thoughts went straight to Rose.

"Have you heard anything about Rose's mother" I said worriedly .

"Yes, she went on a Strigoi hunt and heard the Strigoi speaking over a plan to capture Rose." Alberta said with a little frighten voice.

"Headmistress want to talk to you Guardian Petrov." Mr. Garcia said. This meeting was over Adrian Ivashkov staying here.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this later." Alberta said while walking out of the gym's door. Rose came running in and hope she didn't hear anything.

"Sorry comrade had a long night." She bent down with my back toward me like she didn't want to look at me.

I bet it's because of last night. I was staring at the wall for a distractions of think about Rose.

"What's so interesting? You can look at the wall forever, but you can't even look at me, well that just stupid." She said sarcasticly.

"Roza, I could stare at you for a…" I stop mid sentence think about my plan from last night. I'm not to think of her out side the student mentor role. I was going to say Roza, I could stare at you for the rest of my life. That is not in teacher mode.

"You are going to be practicing with a different guardian while I watched." I said getting down to business. Guardian Monreal came in just as I said this.

They started fighting and way Rose moves is most graceful think I every saw. She stands taller and bends he back and swing her arms like she was a dancer. I couldn't have her I would to just see her fight.

"You are free to go Rose." I said when I saw Guardian Monreal had enough. Guardian Monreal left through the gym door with a limp.

"You want to get away from all this sexiness already?" She raised one eyebrow.

Yes I do, before I do something I shouldn't. Like pull you into a kiss like you did to me. That is one of the most thing I'm going to regret while going through with my plan. Not to feel those soft and gentle lip on mine.

"Get to class Ms. Hathaway before you are late." I walk out of the gym before that could happen. I went to the Guardian breakfast area and eat some donuts.

"I can't believe I walk in on them like that. He already breaking the rules and she letting him stay." Guardian Garcia said to Guardian Monreal.

"I don't know why he here, but he shouldn't be kiss our student. Even if he is royal." Monreal said angrily. Royal kissing a student. Rose and Adrian! You shouldn't be to sad I'm the one that trying to forget her as well.

"Who was kiss who?" I ask hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Adrian Ivashkov and Camille Conta." Guardian Garcia said in disgust. Oh thank god! Stop feeling like this you can't have her!

"Well I got to go Rose class before she gets in trouble." They laugh at thought of Rose getting in trouble.

I walk into the classroom to find Rose not even here. I was about to leave when she came in with a hunted expression and sat down with out a word. She looked me right in the eyes and I wanted to pull her out of here to talk about what ever making her like this.

Could she be sad over Adrian? Rose walk out of the room in a hurry sending me running after her. I lost site of her when she rounded the corner. I watch Rose through out the day just wanting her to take her away. She walk into Guardian Alto looking at the floor and then the man has the nerves to talk to her like that.

"You finally made it on time" Stanly Boy said in amazement, but a little bit of sarcasm. Rose was rubbing off on me.

"That because I feel like I want to punch someone and you make me more mad, so I though you were the best choice!" She step toward him while rising her fist. He back up with fear in his eyes totally losing his guardian mask.

"You are lucky that I got some control, because if not you'll will be begging for my to stop." She shouted in his face.

The room was dead quiet. She sat down and gave me a glare. What the hell did I do! All I do is care for her and now she mad at me! The alarm went off sending all the guardians out the door. I grab my stake out from my pocket and was meet by three Strigoi. I fight so long that I heard someone fighting behind me. I turn to find Rose.

"Roza what the hell are you doing out here?" I said in a frightening voice. I know she was the best fighter, but I still worry. "I'm here to help you." She grinned at me. I can't have her out here when we are under attack.

"You need to get back into the school where it safer." I growled.

"I can take care of myself." She gave me a smirk telling me I can't do anything about her be here. I was about to say

'Get your ass in that school' when we heard a scream. We took off running and saw Strigois taking people. Three Strigois jumped out from behind the tree.

"We found her!" One yelled, causing a up roar among the Strigoi.

I killed the Strigoi and went after the other one. I saw her dodge his fist and had a clear shot to his heart, but didn't stab him. What the hell is she doing! She kick him to the gut send him backward. We lock eyes and I was like I saw everything. Rose wouldn't be to dumb to do this.

"No!" I yelled right when the Strigoi knocked Rose out.

I went to stab him when four jump toward me and I have to watch them take her away. I will get you back my Roza.

* * *

**Gosh that was long! I know you probably want to kill me for not telling you what happen to Rose in this chapter! I'll be writing in Rose point of view next chapter! I wanted to try my hand at different points of view, so can you leave me a review telling me how I did on their point of view! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**Catch Yall Later:**

**~Sylvia~**


	11. Cave

**I love you guys! I started school and I posted the wrong chapter! I did it this morning right before school and i was half asleep! Yesterday was the first day of school and I didn't even go. I had a sleep over and my filling on my tooth came off. My mom let me stay home to go to the Dentist to get it fix! I have the best Mom in the World! I will try not to let school effect my writing! Not UD until I get 135! I know we can do it!**

**AimieBites - Sorry for not answer your question! The reason Rose let them capture her is, because she knew she was the best and the guardian might not find them in time. She thought they would have a better change to live if she was there to protect them.**

**You should read her story they are Amazing!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry for the Grammar and Stuff! I wrote it just last night and I had to write fast and go to bed , because of school!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"That damn lady is back!" I said pointing to Richelle Mead.**

**"She's the author of Vampire Academy and it is her book signing." My best friend said.**

**"Not when I'm here!" I yelled causing everyone to turn toward us.**

**"Stop it! Not this again! You are going to regret ever coming here!" My best friend said it like she knew I would.**

**"Fine! I will let her have it! I'm not the author of Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is." I let it drop and bought a book and left before I could drop kick Richelle Mead.**

* * *

RPOV

_Previously_

_Then world went black and I knew that my plan was a success. The Strigoi are taking me with other people that they capture._

I woke up to the Strigois arguing and feeling like I was going to throw up.

"We have to turn her over to Isaiah ." One of the ugliest Strigoi yelled.

"Why should we, it's not like he got her!" The other one said.

I looked over at the guardians that were in a little group whispering. There was three guardian and seven Moroi, but there was fifteen Strigoi in the cave room. I looked over at the guardians and nodded my head toward the opening then looked at the three Moroi closer to the door.

There were two Strigoi at the door watching the men auguring. All the Strigoi were watching them fight for leadership. I pull out my extra stake from my back pocket. What stupid Strigoi! You figure they would take all our weapons, but when I look at the cave it looks like we haven't been here that long.

I crawl to the two Strigoi at the door and stake one and turn to the other one and went for his heart, but change my mind and slice his mouth to stop him from screaming. Then I stake the guy heart and then look at three of the Moroi closest to the door and wave them to the exit.

When they got out of the cave and I saw one Strigoi coming toward the door. "What the…" He yelled.

I didn't let him finish his sentence before I stake him. That was all he needed to say before I had all the Strigoi eyes on me.

"Grab her!" The ugly Strigoi yelled.

Next thing I know I have five Strigois on me like a fat kid on cake. I stake three, but stop when the ugly Strigoi yelled at me to stop or he was going to drain one of the Moroi dry. I stop and let them drag me father away from the door and was tied up.

"If you want to get this kinky I should have brought my handcuffs!" I said seductively to the Strigoi closest to me.

He grin at me. He was pretty cute even looked like someone I would date, but he was a Strigoi and he made me want to throw up. Gosh! Besides I already got men problems!

"Tie her mouth up as well! I don't want her to sway you into letting her go!" The ugly man yelled.

"What is your name?" I ask, cause maybe this might help me later on.

"Ethan! You are going to die anyways!" He chuckled.

I gave him a smirk, because he might have took my stake, but not my two knifes. I looked over to see the three guardians look at me like I was god himself. I look at the four Morois and they look scared for their life. My eyes were drawn to this little boy about five years old and he looked like he was about to cry. He was a Moroi and I wasn't going to let him die.

I looked at the Strigois to see the guy that was arguing with Ethan was dead in the corner. I guess I know I'm not going to Isaiah. There was now eleven Strigoi left and they were about to die at my hands. This was my first kill and it haven't hit me yet. I saw Ethan and about six other Strigoi talking in the corner.

I pull my knife out of my back pocket and began to slice the rope. The little boy saw this and crawl closer to me. He took the knife and slice the rope on my feet then finish the ones around my stomach and arms. The sexy Strigoi that tied me up walked toward us for his patrol. The little boy crawl away and I left the ropes on like I was still tied up.

He look over at the little boy and lick his lips. I wanted to get up an kill him for making the little boy back up in fear.

"Don't touch him!" I growled.

"Awe come on, all I want is a taste." He grinned and turn back to the boy.

"Then come over here and I'll let you have a taste." I said in a seductive voice.

I want to vomit at the thought off letting him drink from me. I must have hidden it so well that he turn and grin at me like he knew I would let him bit me. He walk over to me and turn my head to side leaving me feeling exposed. He bent down toward my neck and I wanted to hit, but I had to pretend I was still tie up and I need him more closer. He was about to bit when I cut his head off in one movement.

I got up and pull him around the corner, so the other wouldn't see him. I look over to see six Strigoi talking in the corner and I have no idea where the other four were. I crawl to the little boy in a slow motion trying not to bring the Strigoi attention to me.

"Tell the Guardian when I nod my head to get you and the other Morois out here and leave as fast as they can. I will take care of the Strigois." I whisper to the little boy. He nod to me in a serious face, but I know he was scared for me.

I watched him crawl to the guardians and tell them what I said. They look at me like I was the bravest person in the world. I saw four Strigois coming in through the back of the cave, now there was nine Strigoi in the room. I nodded my head and everyone got up and ran for the door. The Strigois went after them, but I cut in front of them and started fighting. I kill four like as easy as taking out the trash. I saw everyone got out and heard someone scream get out of there Rose.

"Go!" I yelled as one of the Strigoi leap toward me.

I kick her in the face and watch the people that I going to die for run into the sunlight.

"You are going to die for this!" Ethan roar.

"Bring it on! You can have me, but I'm not going to let you kill anyone else with me here!" I screamed.

All five of the Strigoi jump at me all at once and I was fighting so fast that I couldn't even think about what I was doing. I would stab them and they would answer back with a claw to my body. I felt my skin lit on fire and then I felt like I was drowning. I also felt like I was suffocating. Damn these element powers! I was losing so much blood that my body was going weak, but I wasn't going to stop.

I finally killed three with my knife and then I saw my stake in the corner, so I dive roll to it. I got it and stood up with my knife in one hand and in the other the stake. Ethan and this British looking guy were the last left and they were circling me. They both lung for me and shoved my stake into the British guys heart. I didn't have time to react before Ethan landed on me forcing me to the ground.

"You are going to regret ever being born." Ethan growled and went for my neck.

I felt his teeth rip into my skin which made me scream out in pain. The Strigoi's venom start to make me happy and wanted me to let him finish the job, but I saw my stake beside me in the British man heart right next to me. I reach for it, but couldn't reach it. I felt like letting him finish me off, because this was amazing felling.

I thought of Dimitri and his smile, laugh, and his eyes. I could lose myself in them. It like I know he love me through his eyes and I didn't want to give that up. Then I thought of Adrian and his green eyes. The life of the party, but knows when to stop and just talk to me. How he treats me differently and his laugh could end the hunger in the world. The way he's not afraid to speak his mind. I love these two guys and I'm not ready to give them up. I'm not ready to leave Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Mase, and finally Emily. I'm not going to leave Emily and let her think I forgot about her.

I push jump to left and grab the stake. Ethan thought I was trying to push him off and didn't think much about it. I put the stake behind his back and stab him in the heart. I felt his teeth and the bliss feeling leave me. They were all dead and I was about to join them and leave everyone I love. I slip into Lissa head to see her screaming.

"What is it?" Christian yelled and pull her into a hug.

I saw Dimitri bust into the room and look around to see if there was any danger.

"Rose!" Lissa screech.

"What about Rose?" Adrian screamed at Lissa like he might get up and shake her until she told him.

"She dying!" She starting crying.

I saw Adrian sink to the ground and put his head between his knees and rock back and forward. I saw Dimitri mask slip away and showed his heartache. I saw a tear slide out of his gorgeous brown eyes.

"How do you know?" Mase said in cool voice.

"I can't tell you." She cried.

"What can't you tell me, the love of your life." Christian looked like he was betray.

"Adrian can…" Lissa asked in a hollow voice.

"I don't care if they find out. I just want Rose back." He rock back and forward.

"What!" Christian look between them like he caught them having sex in his bed.

"It's not like that! Adrian and I are spirit user and we been practicing together for a while even before we started dating. Spirit is a fifth element that no one remember, because it so rare. Adrian can see aura and dream walk and I can heal people. He been teaching me what he knows and I been teaching him what I know. I can dream walk for a little bit, but I can't do it that long. I can see little flashes of colors some time, but not as much as Adrian can. He doesn't have to do anything it just happen. He can heal small things, but he is getting better at it. We can use compulsion on Moroi which is very hard to do, but not for us. We didn't want people to know about, because they might want to use us." Lissa said it with a plead for Christian to understand. He looked shocked like everyone else in the room beside Adrian.

"Early today during the attack I was out taking a errant to the elementary and Strigoi attack me. He had his fang in me when Rose showed up. She killed him, but not before another Strigoi showed up and stab her in the back. She was losing a lot off blood and she dying in my hands." She sounded like it was her fault.

"What?" Dimitri said. Adrian look at Lissa like he wish he was her like he knew something.

"I healed her and brought her back for the dead and now she is shadow kissed. Now I can feel her like e are bonded and now it feels like it's slipping away which mean she is dying." Lissa choke it out like she couldn't picture me dying again.

I slip back into my body to find the same ghost for earlier. She was smiling again and I want to hit for it. How can smile at a time like this?

"What the fuck…are…you doing…here?" I said while coughing up blood.

"I told you I will see you again."

Just then four more ghost showed up out of thin air. They look like they were Moroi before they died. They were tall and the ladies were slim while the guys looked like they worked out. There were two girls and two boys.

"What the hell is going on?" I whisper trying to keep my eyes open and not to fall asleep, because I know once I fall asleep I won't be waking up.

"We knew we chose the right person. Rose you are the one that going to change everything. Just watching you fight all these Strigois made you like a god in our eyes." She smile.

"What am I going to change? It's not like I'm going to change them if I'm dying over here." I smirk, just because I'm dying doesn't mean I not going to stop being myself.

"You have been chosen to stop the royal court from changing the dhampir age to fight. We can't have more spirit join ours, because of stupidity. We are going to give you our power to show them that they can fight with their element. You are going to be the first dhampir to have powers and be able to control all the elements and fight with them." She looked at me like she knew I was the right person for the job. What the hell! I was slipping into the darkness.

"This is Samuel and he controls fire and he giving you his powers." The lady with the smiles add another smile that I wanted to knock off.

This brown eyes and brown hair guy knelt beside me. He put his hand on my head and I felt this warmness hit me. I felt some of my strength come back. I couldn't keep my eyes open, so I tried to force them to stay open.

He smiled at me and whispered, "I give you my element of fire. Use it well my child. Use it when you are cooled and need the warmth and to kick ass. They say fire users are feisty and that you are." He got up and went back to were he was standing with a cocky grin.

"This is Susana and she controls wind." This black hair and brown eyes girl walk up to me with a smile that could make anyone fall in love with her.

"I give you my element of wind. Fallow the wind when in danger and you'll be safe." She turn away and walk back to her spot.

"This is Derek and he controls earth." This blond blue eye guy step toward me.

"I give you my element of earth. Draw your strength from the earth and it will make you stronger when you are weak." He gave me a sexy smile. I wanted to laugh at the thought of putting my hand to the ground and begging for strength.

"This is Liz and she controls water." This blond green eye girl bend to place her hand on my head.

"I give you my element of water. Use this when you are in need of thirst. Please watch your back." She said the last sentence in sad voice.

I felt like I was whole again and the pain was gone. I sat up and looked at them with a grin. The four Moroi began to vanish waving me to feel panicky.

"Rose, my name is D. and I control the element of spirit." The women from last time I die smiled bigger.

"I give you my element of spirit."

The force of her element cause me to me fall back to the ground. I finally caught my breath and I looked at my body and saw there were no cuts. If it wasn't for the blood on my white shirt it would look like I never was in a fight. I got up and stood in front of D.

"Is D for short?" I wonder what it is shot for.

"After everything that happened you are more curious about my name." She laughed. I smile at how weird that sounds when she puts it like that.

"It's short for Destiny. We gave you our power and the knowledge to how to use it. It will be like second nature to you. I will being seeing you again Rose." She said while vanishing in the air.

"Well this is just crazy!" I yell at the air and listen to it echo in the cave.

I look around the room and saw all the bodies. It was like it hit me at once. I killed all these. I'm a killer. I know I kill for the good of our kind, but some of these used to be apart of our kind. They were still people and it hurt to look at them knowing I killed them.

I walk out of the cave a new person and this Rose was stronger and more weak at the same time. Stronger, because of all the elements and I knew that I could get pass all this. Weak, because I'll always remember this day like the back of my hand. I know I can move on, but doesn't mean I will forget. I won't forget the pain look on their faces and the relief of being free. I won't forget the blood on my shirt knowing I caused it.

I walk to the school to people I love. I just hope the will love the new Rose, because some of the old Rose is gone.

* * *

**I know this is the shortest chapter out of all of them, but I didn't know where to go with this! My friend gave me an idea that kinda took a mind on its own when I started writing! Like I said up top I finally started school and I will try not to let it get in the way! And I will be getting a job at Kroger! I will try with all my power to UD when you meet the standard.**

**Catch You Later**

**~Sylvia~**


	12. The Change

**Sorry guys I haven't been on the computer and I didn't get to check on my views! My aunt pass away Monday and Wednesday was the burial and my mind been in a haze and I could barely write this. Sorry I made you wait forever I will try to UD when I can. You guys are the best readers in the world and yall are making me feel better when I'm in this bad spot! I'm not updating until I get 160 Reviews! I know we can do it! **

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! But do you?**

* * *

I can see the school up ahead. The sun was fully out showing the school with a glow. How the building were shape made me want to run away.

They were shape like a church and I just got done seeing angels and I didn't want any more freaky stuff to happen.

Did I have to go back? I could let them think I was dead and go to Emily and start a life from scratch.

I could use a fake name and get a use house. I know people that can give me this and help us out. I pull into Lissa head again.

It has been doing it the last hour or so. I've been able to fight it, but this time her emotions were to strong and I got suck in.

"Lissa it's going to be okay! Get dress and let go honor Rose with the rest of the other that went to a better place." Christian said while rubbing her back.

She was feeling lost, scared, alone, and heartache. How can she feel all those thing for me and we haven't even been friend for that long. She was scared for bonding with me and that it would cause me to weaken during the fight.

She blame herself for letting me walk out of that door. She felt like there was no one like me and she would feel alone and lost.

I wanted to wash away these emotions and that what drove me back to school. I knew it was like I was choosing between her and Emily, but I knew I would better for me and Emily if I was here.

I love some of the people and I need to learn my heritage. I walk onto school ground and it was dead silent.

I walk to my room and took a quick shower, because I didn't want to see me with all that blood on me.

I walk into my room with a tallow wrap around me and let the cold air in my room hit me steaming body. I change into a some black dress and black open toe shoes and with cross necklace.

I was about to walk out of my room when I was pull into Lissa's head. She was sitting down at church look at the priest and look at him with sorrow.

"For Guardian Belikov was lost in the Ski lodge and Rose Hathaway in attack here. They were great people and will truly be miss." He said in a sad voice.

I was pull out of her head by the wave of my heartache. I sank to the ground and put my head in between my knees and cry for Dimitri. It was like heart was split in half.

I never cry about people and I hate and that made me cry more. I got to close and now I feel like running away from here, because it will remind me of him.

First Adrian and now Dimitri. Adrian mess around with another girl and Dimitri is gone.

I want to crawl into the bed and stay there forever, but the new Rose could do that. I pick myself up and walk to the bathroom feeling hollow and fix myself up. I stop the cry and put some makeup on and look like I didn't even cry.

I walk to the church not even thinking about how people are going to react when they find out I'm alive. I push open the door and all the heads turn toward me. I saw shock and disbelief.

"Rose!" Lissa said while getting up and ran to me. She threw herself at me and if didn't put my arms around her, we would have fallen. People were getting up and walking toward us, but I let go of Lissa and walk to the priest.

"Can you please continue the ceremony?" I ask with no emotion in my voice.

"Sure thing." He smile.

"Can I sit up here to the side? I don't feel like being close to others right now." I said. He nodded his head and walk back to the podium.

I walk to the sit on the far side on the stand and sat down. I could feel Lissa's hurt thought the bond. She felt like I didn't want to be around her no more.

At thins moment I didn't and so I didn't even turn toward her when she call my name through the bond. I listened to the priest through out the whole thing without caring if mostly every eyes in the room was on me.

It finally ended and I stay were just like everyone else. The only thing different they were looking at me waiting for me do something or something happen to me.

I got up and walk in between the aisle while everyone watch me like I was a ghost. I got out of the building and went to the one place they wouldn't look, Dimitri's room. I pick the lock with my hair clip and slip in and sat on the bed.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why is it everything happen to me? Why do people to people lie to you? They never mean what they say. He told me to stop doing that and I knew he always want me to do it. I knew he love and had some kind of feeling for me.

Why does everything good goes wrong? I miss him so much. There is a knock at the door.

"Rose let me in." A women said.

Who is it and how do they know I'm here. I walk to the door and open to see who the mystery lady.

I open to see Alberta. I move to the side and let her in, she sat in the chair leaving me the bed. I was happy that I got the bed and I would have sat there anyways, but at least she doesn't know that.

"Rose, I know what was going on between you and Dimitri. I could see it in both of your eyes. I would like to say sorry, but I figure you are the type of girl that hates that." She gave me a weak smile.

She was right I hate when people say that. Why say sorry for something I never could have. I don't know how she figure it out, but at this point I could careless.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said in a lazy, but hallow voice. I turn to look at the window not wanting to look at her.

"Rose I will let you stay in here, but you can not be seen by other and I will help you with your training. I know you don't want to stay here, but it will be good for you." She said.

"Good for me! Good for me! I never came to this dam school I would be feeling like this and it would have never happen!" I scream.

I felt the heat in my hand and look down and saw a flame. I quick put both of my hands behind my back. Alberta didn't see this, because she was busy backing up from shock.

"Rose let me tell…"

"Shut up I know the only reason you want me to stay is because of my father! He told I ever found out then you would be in big trouble! Well if you don't leave right now I won't be afraid to call me father! Abe Mazur!" I yell in her face. I could feel my hands heat up more and I saw the color on her face paled.

"Get out!" She left in a hurry. I sat and cry even if the new Rose didn't allow it.

I woke to a alarm clock. It said _5:30_. This was the time he got up in the morning for practices, gosh he is crazy. I hit the alarm and lay in bed think about how it would be if he was in the bed with me now.

I image his hand pull me toward him and his lip trailing kiss up my neck. I sigh and got up and walk to my room. I could handle being in there think about him knowing he was just in there couple days ago.

I walk to my room and put on black, white, and gray Nike v-neck shirt. I also put on black and white Nike shoes and shorts and went to my gym.

I was working out when I heard the bell for first period. I don't think I want to go to class and listen to all the boring shit they normally talk about. I punch the dummy in the face when

I imagine myself in the cave. I had to get out of here and get my mind off of things. I walk to my room and it was just as quiet as yesterday. I got to my door to find a women and Alberta.

"Rose, we have to talk about this!" The women yelled at me when I turn around and walk the way I came from.

I stop dead in my track when I heard her speak, it can not be who I think it is.

"Janine Hathaway." I sneered at her, because I was not going to call her my mother.

"Rose grow up!" Her voice hung in the air leaving us all quiet. I couldn't let her tell me off, because she will regret every bring me into this world.

"Grow up! Who are you to tell me to grow up! You never grew up when you left me at the school! You made the easiest chose for yourself not even think about me!" I surprise myself for not throwing a fireball at her head.

"What did you want me to be? Did you want me to become a blood whore!" She yelled.

Alberta back away toward my 'Mother' afraid I would do something to hurt her.

"No! Just being there would have been better than throwing me way like I was trash!" I couldn't take it, I turn and left before I would show them my powers.

I wasn't ready to let everyone in on the me being the first dhampir to have powers. I walk out of the dorm room and walk to Lissa's room hoping to get away from all of this. I knock on the door to reveal Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, come on it!" He said while grabbing my arm and pull me into the room. My heart race began to speed up as soon as he touch me.

"Where's Lissa?" I don't think I could handle myself around him alone and with a broken heart.

"Rose!" Lissa said while jumping off the couch and threw her arms around me.

"What the hell happen! I felt you die and here you are like nothing happen." She looked curious.

"I'm going to show yall something and I don't want yall to freak." They both nodded their heads.

I lit both of my hands on fire. I heard someone gaps, but I didn't look at them just my hands.

"How can…" I used wind and pushed it at them making Lissa's hair fly behind her. I saw their eyes widen and mouth drop lower.

I made the liquor fly out of it's bottle and rotate in a ball in the air with a water powers. Adrian step forward and lick the ball and gave me a smile. That smile made me think he could understand thing easily and won't judge. I put the liquor back into it's bottle.

I grab this pot with a little tree and made a crack in the dirt with my earth power. I could see their head turning with this new information.

"You got all the powers!" Lissa said in astonishment.

I nodded my head and grabbed the glass cup on the table and threw it at the floor. It broke into thousand pieces like my life.

"What are you doing?" Adrian sounded confuse now. I didn't say anything just grab a piece of broke glass and cut my arm.

"Rose!" Lissa and Adrian said at the same time.

"Let me heal…" I stop Lissa from healing me by healing myself. I don't know how I knew what to do, but I knew I could do it. I felt the heat in my body and spread throughout making me feel whole.

"You're a spirit user too!" I felt strong pair of hand go around me making me not want to lose this feeling. There was a knock on the door and I pull myself out of his arm reliantly.

Lissa open the door to my 'Mother'. "Princess Dragomir, since your guardian was taken, I'm now been appointed as your guardian until I hear other wise." What! He was taking! He could still be alive!

I started planning my escape to find him.

"That will be find Guardian Hathaway." Lissa said while looking at me. I don't know what she saw, but she didn't like it.

My 'mother' walk to the door and stop and looked at me. I felt all the hatred in my body ready take her out in one motion.

"You'll get your marks today. They said that you kill fifteen in the cave by yourself and was fighting in the battle. You'll get a battle mark and fifteen Mohija marks without the promise mark. You'll get those when you graduate." She look like she was proud of me, but I could careless about her. She walk out of the door with her guardian mask on hiding her true feelings.

"I can't believe it, you are going to get marks at a young age!" Lissa scream for joy. I could tell she was proud of me, but I feel like I didn't deserve it, why should she be proud of me for killing someone.

I walk out of the room, because I couldn't take the joy in the room. I walk to the woods and out of the wards. I sat down a rock and begged for him to be alive.

"Where are you D. when I need I need you?" I yelled at no one. I felt her present without having to look at her.

"Is Dimitri dead?" I said quietly hoping I wouldn't hear what I pray wouldn't happen.

"No, he is not with us. He roams the earth as one of the dead." D. said in a sorry voice. This was worse than I thought. He would rather be dead than be a Strigoi.

"Is he in Russia?" I got the feeling that he would be in his hometown.

"Yes, use what we gave you and call me or the others when you are need us." She vanished.

* * *

**I'm real sorry for the wait! I hope you like it and leave the a review and vote! I already started the next chapter! **

**Catch Yall Later**

**~Sylvia~**


	13. Author

**Sorry I know yall hate author note! I haven't been updating in forever! My job and school is making my life crazy and soccer is starting up again. I hate to say this and I want to still write this story, but I know I'll update in the summer. I'll try update if I can before then. **

**I know yall can hate me now, but this is what you get when you stop writing a story.**

**SORRYYYY!**

**~Sylvia~**

**P.S. I need a future Beta that can fixs all my mistake, because I know that there is going to be alot! If I update it's going have mistake, because I'm not going to have time to fix it.**


End file.
